


Digimon Drabbles 4-Humanized AU

by Octopus_the_Kraken



Series: Digimon Humanized AU Series [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: 20 Random Facts, Aftercare, Apologies, Awkward Conversations, Backstory, Big Dogs, Blood, Coldness, Coming Out, Crying, Cute, Cute Kids, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Finally finished, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Height Differences, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Characters, Mild Language, Mocking, Morning After, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Relationship(s), Sarcasm, Sharks, Singing, Weird Biology, Weird Fetishes, Yelling, a lot more than 20, angry character, arm loss, awesome family, cute kisses, giggles and laughter, hand loss, happiness, lots of foreshadowing, mentioned dog smut, mentioned mpreg, mentioning of marrige, mood killer, slightly mentioned religions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopus_the_Kraken/pseuds/Octopus_the_Kraken
Summary: Requests; Copperfur and SkyressTheWind.A set of humanized digimon drabbles with more characters, pairings, and requests from people like you! This set of drabbles is a little weirder than the last three. With a little more smut, more depth in relationships, and two new chapters of content; unmentioned facts and art! Still BL/Yaoi, fluff, and cuteness, cuteness forever! But with some more smut, sexual tension, and my shitty opinions. Sorry.





	1. Table of Contents

**Digimon Drabbles 4- Humanized AU**

**Requests from; Copperfur and SkyressTheWind**

Duke x Beelz

Sayuri x Imperial

Omega x Alpha

Grey x Mati

Grani x Behemoth

 

**Human/Character names:**

Beelz “Bells” Ōkui _[Beelzemon (Tamer ver.)]_

Duke “Gail” Matsuki _[Gallantmon/Dukemon]_

Sayuri Ōkui _[Ai and Mako’s mom (Tamer Ver.)]_

Imperial Motomiya _[Imperialdramon]_

Beelzebub “BB” Ōkui _[Beelzebumon (Xros Wars ver.)]_

Omi “Omega” Kamiya _[Omnimon]_

Grey Kamiya _[Wargreymon]_

Mati-Garu Ishida Kamiya _[Metalgarururmon]_

Alpha Ouryuken _[Alphamon]_

Shout "Omni" Kudo _[Shoutmon (Xros Wars)]_

Diana "Crecy" Konno _[Crescemon]_

Victor Kamiya _[VictoryGreymon]_

Zed Ishida _[Z'dGarururmon]_

Angel Willingham _[Angemon (Xros Wars)]_

* * *

More content may or may not be added later.

Please enjoy!


	2. I want to Kiss You Under the Lights of Mistletoe Main Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Duke x Bells; short and dumb]

Winter was a season that was romanticized as one of the sweetest. One of the most romantic and magical times of the year. For realistic people, it was exactly what it was; cold, wet, frozen, hellish, and horrible if your apartment sucked with insulation. Which was exactly what Bells’ apartment had. Though his landlord, Mr. Matador, being the creep that he was, kept saying he was going to get the building reinsulated for the last two years, he still hadn’t done shit in that regard. And though Bell respected the man with little to nothing short of forced by circumstance, the man could choke on a dick for all he cared, if he stayed away from his own.

Thankfully for the blond, Duke was a giant furnace during the winter. All his muscle and trimmed fat produced warmth so well, he could walk outside shirtless in zero-degree weather and be perfectly fine. Which he did, often. Add to that his slowly raising libido due to his bodily process of preparing for spring. Neither were certain why he could enter heat, but Duke never complained, it wasn’t a bother to him; a little warmer, slightly shorter fuse with his friends, and a higher sex drive ranging from three to seven days. To Duke it was fine. Bell; not so much.

Beside the point, the point was Bells was freezing in his apartment, wrapped up in near ten blankets with Behemoth in his alt-form. It was far too cold outside to leave him out in the open garage, which was why the Mastiff Great Dane dragon mix was stretched out on the DL’s lap. Watching a rerun of Pocket Monsters, which was a horrible show because the main character never aged and the show had been running for the better part of a decade and every episode contained the same plot throughout the overall plot of the season. It was terrible, then and now, but there wasn’t anything else on except some sasquatch hunting show, which was even more brain melting.

The sound of the tumblers of the lock opening was the only warning before Duke was throwing the door open, a big dopey grin on his face as he scanned the room for his boyfriend. Bell was shocked the man could be warm in his jeans and duel layer t-shirt -a long sleeve under a graphic-tee with a puffy scarlet jacket over. Bell was wearing two of his long sweater over a long sleeve under his fortress of blankets and he was still freezing his ass off.

When Duke finally registered where Bell was, he moved to the couch quickly grasping the smaller frozen hands in his scalding ones. He was where fingerless gloves, how the hell were his hands so god damn hot?!

“Bells! You won’t believe what they did on main street for the holidays!” Duke was like a child at this point, all excited and full of energy. Behemoth seemed to feed off that and was wagging the amputated stumps of his tail and winglets, or he was thinking Grani was coming up too. Either way it probably meant something that involved Bell going outside for one reason or another.

“Duke, what are you talking about?” Duke then let go of Bells hands -which he instantly missed- and walked over to the coat rack and got the DL’s thick fur-lined double zip coat and purple wool scarf. He held them out to the other, issuing the other to put them on. Which, to the blond, was insane. And his face said it loud and clear.

“Hey, flatter me now and I’ll warm you up later.” Duke insisted.

Bell thought for a minute, a massive, wiggling Behemoth in his lap, and the sound of the TV playing the god-awful theme music, again. He sighed heavily, pushing the massive mutt off him, before shuffling toward the offered coat and scarf.

“Better be some hot ass fucking soup your making tonight then.”

It was about a ten-minute drive to main street, freezing cold, snowy and dark despite it being three in the afternoon. Duke hadn’t explained anything past what he had already disclaimed. Outside discussing what kind of soup Bell wanted for dinner they hadn’t said anything.

When they arrived, Bell didn’t notice any differences to what the street looked like most of the year. However, after another minute or so he realized what Duke was so excited about. It was dark enough for whoever oversaw the lights to turn them on. The center of the street was separated by planters of trees, all of which were covered in lights. On each side of the street were little stores, old and new, with antique gothic lamp posts dotted down the lane. Above, spread across the street from opposing buildings were long strings of lights stretched taught in increments of ten-feet down the length of the street. Every building’s lights flicking on letting the white lights and the neon signs shine bright. The sprinkling of the powder sugar drops of snow adding to the old-fashioned feel of the street, and with Grani and Behemoth already rolling around in the piles of snow, it was just a sweet thing. And that was coming from a pessimist.

“By the way, there’s one last thing I want to show you.” The scolding hot hand was back around his freezing one, pulling him backwards. Duke pulled him to stand under the single lamp post set in the beginning center of the street, once where Duke wanted him to stand at, Bell was promptly spun in a dancer’s circle; something Duke did regularly with the smaller when he wanted him close with a “romantic flare” as the Knight constantly put it. When Bell came back face-to-face with Duke, he was then dipped into a side-twist.

Instinct propelled Bells’ arms around Duke’s neck, and before Bell had another moment to think, their lips were together. Hot on frozen, like a romantic’s sleeping beauty contrast. It was chaste, sweet, gentle kiss; something they did normally. Yet, not as long, not as contrasting, not in public. And, holy hell, did it feel like the first all over again.

Only in freeze your dick off weather! God, shit it was cold!

But Duke was hot. A brick wall of sunshine and warmth, and smiles, and hugs, and happiness, and, and, and!

The feel of icy air against his lips was how he knew the kiss was over. Duke was still holding Bell in a dip, his forehead pressed to the blonde and purple covered one. Leaving Bells’ vision occupied by nothing but Duke, and the mistletoe hanging from the lamp post. If he wasn’t the one freezing near half to death then and there, he’d laugh and kiss him more, because Duke was sweet, and he liked spoiling Bell, and telling him how much he loved him, and how he always would, how he was cute, and loveable, and irresistible, and perfect. Duke always said he was perfect.

But Bell was turning into a popsicle, and he could hear his hair freezing. He could also hear Behemoth being a menace to random strangers, and Grani not helping in the slightest.

“And that was for?” Bell may have been freezing but he could chuckle at Duke being sweet.

“I just wanted to kiss you in the lights of the mistletoe.”

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me again then.”

And he did.


	3. Happy Holidays from a Family that Feels Whole Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Duke x Bells, Sayuri x Imperial]

The Okui house was a home that never felt complete; never felt whole. Sayuri assumed it was because Ai and Mako’s father never took on his role as a father or an adult for that matter. The kids thought it was because their mother never had someone to share her life with properly. When Bell and BB became part of the family, yes, the house felt fuller, but it still didn’t feel nearly as whole as it should have been. But now, Sayuri was dating Imperial, the leader and chairman of the Royal Knights, and she couldn’t have been happier. 

Imperial was a good, honest man with good looks and a heart of gold. He loved Sayuri and all her kids, including Bell and BB; in fact, he was quite prideful of Bell and BB, for their abilities and their work. BB for following his religious beliefs and becoming a warrior of the Goddess. And Bell for his work as a student, a mechanic, and a Demon Lord, all while staying close to Sayuri and his younger siblings. In fact, Imperial acted like he was a father to the Okui kids despite not actually being their father.

And though Bell and Duke’s relationship was not out, especially not to Duke’s boss, because of the Matsuki and the Okui friendship, they could excuse Duke’s appearance as family relations. However, only showing up with Bell, did raise suspicions. 

Even more so when, on a warm spring Sunday, when Imperial showed up, the two twenty-one-year-olds were laughing together in the kitchen, Duke holding Bell from behind while the blond was stirring a pitcher of ice tea and lemon slices. Sayuri just walking in from the backyard where Ai and Mako were running back and forth in the yard with Behemoth and Grani skipping and hopping at the youth’s heels. BB nowhere to be seen.

“Hi, darling!” Sayuri chimed at the man, Duke and Bell jumping apart in a second. Imperial embraced Sayuri joyously, kissing her face excitedly like they were twenty.

“Hello, sweetheart! How are you?”

“As wondrous as today! Come on, the boys made some lemon cookies.”

“By themselves? You’ve either taught them well, or they’re more talented than I already praise them for!”

“It’s actually my recipe, sir, me and Beelz made it.” Duke nervously chimed, the oven ringing out in perfect sync. The Knight turned to pull the hot trays out and laid them out on the stovetop to cool, before putting two other trays of cookies in. 

“Really? Shocking to hear a near professional like yourself, letting a car guy like Beelz try his hand at cooking. I haven’t heard the end of the story about when he burned eggs.” Imperial chuckled, leaning against the counter island where Bell was stirring lemonade into the iced tea pitch; blushing and stifling an embarrassed smile, as Duke turned to look humorously at the back of his head.

“I was fourteen, and they didn’t burn. They were just overcooked.” Bell corrected under his breath, red-faced. 

“Respectable from someone who lived off fruit salad and take out for two weeks in high school.” Duke pointed out, poking the DL’s back with a spatula.

“I made the fruit salad myself!” Bell squawked at the Knight behind him. 

“And I’m proud of you for doing that.” Duke bubbled childishly, hugging Bell from behind. Rubbing his knuckles up and down Bells’ lean, ticklish sides; leaving the DL to arch and squeak unhappily. Duke laughed at the shorter, ruffling the blond and purple hair as he let go of the smaller to return to his cookies. 

It was then that BB trotted down the stairs in one of Bells’ button-up shirts that was a size too small, but still managed to look descent on his wide shoulders. 

“Imperial!” BB bubbled, walking over for a tight hug, which the man gave willingly. 

“You are looking well, Beelzebub! How is your schooling?” 

And BB was off, rattling on and on about Desert Zone Village of Belief and Worship Monastery school, from his fellow warrior-classmates to his teachers, his one mentor that looked like a giant version of Pastor Ange that he was absolutely gushing over, his work and his increasing skills with a sword. This went on for almost half an hour, and by then it was time for lunch. BB, despite his history of being a distant, quiet, guy who’d prefer to do things by himself, could drone and ramble about something for hours with just the slightest prod. 

Bubbling conversations and gentle pokes of humor were tossed about over green salad, lemon chicken and roasted potatoes, with clicks of ice cubes in glasses. BB and Bell were the first ones done, like always, already munching on crescent buns and cookies, chattering away like they did in good company.

Once everyone was done, the table was cleared, Mako being released to go on another sugar rush outside with Behemoth and Grani. Ai washing the dishes with BB, Bell and Duke dividing the leftovers and putting them away, while Sayuri and Imperial cleared off and reset the table and chairs. Imperial keeping an eye out at Mako as he ran from one side of the large yard to the other with the two massive dogs running at his sides in something close to a protective barrier of black and auburn DDM. 

Once everything was cleared and set aside, the family journeyed outside for a quick picture. “One for the book, and Christmas cards, please” Sayuri had pleaded, and no one dared deny her, especially on such a nice day. At first, Duke said he’d take the picture for them, but had his hands swatted away by the older woman, and was redirected back to Bells’ side “Your family too, you’re going to be in it as well,” was the only response he got, watching her pull out a mini tripod for her baby blue camera, setting it up on the patio table, fiddling with the timer and angles, before the little red button flashed on and the woman pattered over into the frame.

Sayuri sat in the middle of the ornate patio bench set against the fence with the overhead hedges, to her left was Mako, struggling to sit still but managing, with Grani lying to his left. Ai was to her right, sitting ever properly and posed with Behemoth sitting proudly to her right. Behind Sayuri with his hands on her shoulders was Imperial, ever present smile on his face, to his left stood BB, whose hands rested on the back of the bench. To Imperial’s right was Bells turned slightly inwards with Duke pressed to his back, Duke’s hands hovering just above Bells’ stomach with the DL’s much colder hands interlaced with his. Forcing smiles was something the family had practiced for years, practically a decade, but this picture didn’t feel nearly as force. In fact, it didn’t. It felt like something genuine, to smile about.

The red light flashed five times, getting faster and faster with every blink, before a white light bloomed across the camera, and the mechanical ‘pshhh’ sounded as the camera captured the shot. Sayuri releasing a quiet ‘YEAH!’ as she threw her arms above her head, in a mini celebration, then got up and pranced to the camera and clicked the reel button, her grin only getting bigger looking at the picture in her hands. A real family photo. One for the ages, truly.

In the next second, Mako is on the run again and both dogs are chasing after him, BB is trotting after them into the house cheering out ‘Woah! Woah! Woah!’ to hold their attention before breaking anything. Sayuri following them, in a similar manner, getting ready to scold the youngest boy about running in the house. Duke shaking his head with a grin, and asking Ai if she wanted another cookie. Never denying Duke’s baking, the young Knight picked her up with ease and carried her into the kitchen, closing the bottom of the half door behind them. Leaving Bell and Imperial to themselves in the backyard.

“Gorgeous day, isn’t it, Beelz?” Imperial said looking to the clouds in the afternoon sky.

“Yeah it is.” Bells replied. A silence fell on the two, something Bell hated, but hated breaking more. He was terrible at conversations; always had, always will. But now was something he needed to do. Because it was now or never in his mind to find a better moment.

“Um, Imperial, I have something to tell you.” Bell nervously tapped his fingers on the back of the outdoor chair. 

“What Beelz?” Imperial looked slightly concerned.

“Um, well, uh.” He swallowed down the hard lump stuck in his throat. “For the last six years, me and Duke-” He inhaled deeply and equally out. Wiping his sweaty palms on his highs. “Me and Duke have been dating.” His shoulders were at his ears, waiting for Imperial’s response; good or bad.

“…” The older male said nothing, his face moved to a look of understanding, looking out at the old cherry tree in full bloom. “…Six years?”

“Yes, sir.” Remaining stiff in his spine, Bell relaxed his shoulders at the relaxed tone of the man.

“Hahaha. I always had a feeling you two had some more intimate feelings.” Imperial chuckled and smiled at the blond. Having no bad intentions in his voice like always.

“Please don’t call it that.” Blushing, Bell stuck his warming face into his cold hands.

“Hahaha. No need to be embarrassed, Beelz. You two are really cute together!” Imperial gushed sweetly, patting Bells’ shoulder. “I’d be proud to have the two of you as my step-son and in-law.”

“What?” All tension in Bell was gone, fully perking up. “You, you want to marry mom?!”

“Hahaha! Don’t be so expressive about it, I want it to be a surprise.” Imperial’s smile never wavering as he looked back at the closed half door of the house. “Yes, I want to marry Sayuri. And I want to adopt you and your siblings.” He said looking back at the tree, a soft breeze blowing through the branches sending petals flying. “All of you have lived in this house for years, no father or husband, just her. Taking care of all of you, you’ve all made it on your own better than “HE” would have expected, if he was still around.” Imperial looked over at Bell with a blunt face, Sayuri mentioning Joshua but never explaining what happened to him beyond ‘he left.’ “However, I believe, Sai deserves someone to take care of her, now. You and BB are out of the house, Ai and Mako are getting older, and before any of us know it, they’ll be moving out and going to college, like their amazing big brother.” He said lightly slapping the blonde’s shoulder, lightheartedly. “And when that happens, who’s going to look after Sai then? I know you and Duke will still be around, BB most likely will be too, but none of you will be HERE if anything goes wrong.” He gestured to the house from Bells’ shoulder.

“You love Duke a lot, right?” Imperial questioned.

“He’s my entire world. I couldn’t imagine my life without him.” Bell answered full-heartedly. Since talking with Duke’s father, he had become more certain about how he felt about Duke, or, how to explain it at least.

“Ha-ha. Did she tell you how we met?” Imperial asked, implying how he and Sayuri met, looking at the tree now, hands behind his back. Many people thought Imperial had some form of A.D.D because of how he would change topics at the drop of a hat. But that was because they never stayed till the end.

“You met in our flower shop, around 12:30, on a spring Friday, 10 months ago.” Bell rolled his eyes, reciting it like a speech.

“Duke was the one who told me about your flower shop. He claimed if I went at the right time, I might fall in love.” Imperial’s face looked humorously skeptical.

“He’s such a fucking romantic bastard.” Bell giggled and rolled his eyes again.

“Yet he was right. I fell in love. Now, I don’t remember what my life was before I met Sai.” He sighed looking back at the tree. “She’s become my whole world. I don’t want anything happening to my whole world. And I want to complete her world.” With another heavy sigh through his nose, Imperial turned to Bell looking him dead in the eye. “Your worlds.”

Bell said nothing, his eyes starting to water, however.

“…When Sayuri adopted me and BB, I cried, not because I didn’t have to worry about surviving anymore, not because I had something to call home, or even the fact that I found someone in my life who cared; but because I knew BB could live a normal life unlike me.” His voice was cracking, pulling his glasses off and scrubbing his eyes, starting to itch with unshed tears. “Since I became an older brother for not one but three, I wanted them to have everything I never had. And the one thing I wanted for them was to have not just one loving parent, but two.” Returning his glasses to his face, meeting Imperial’s eyes again. “Thank you for fulfilling my dream for them.” Tears streaming out of his shiny emeralds.

Imperial let out a noise kin to a whistle-like sigh, pulling the crying male into his arms. One arm wrapped around his thin torso and his other holding the back of the blonde’s head to the older man’s shoulder; smiling happily and giggling childishly like he did. Bell gripping Imperial’s shirt, somehow pushing his glasses to his forehead with the other’s shoulder freely crying onto the other, unapologetically. 

At the kitchen half door, Duke and BB were leaning out of the open top door, unable to hear but able to see. Having achieved their curiosity peak half way through, opened the half door and watched the two interact like father and son. 

“Think it went well.” BB said leaning farther out, watching his brother break down crying for the second time he’d seen in his life. 

“Yep.” Duke responded. Both fist bumping the other without a single glance away from the two in the yard. Imperial kissing the top of Bells’ head, rubbing his thumbs under the young emeralds while Bell cleaned his glasses on his shirt.

Sayuri walking into the kitchen after getting Ai and Mako changed, setting their Sunday dress off to side to be washed later, and into their comfortable clothes. Mako having a sugar crash and passing out, Ai wanting to let the “adults” converse, and to proof some of her homework before Monday. Sayuri coming back to see her second son and first son’s boyfriend leaning as far out the door as could be possible for near six-foot men.

“What are you two doing?” She asked confused.

“OH AH!!”

“GODDESS!! GEEZ!” The two fumbled and slumped against the doorway and each other. Neither expecting or hearing the light-brunette come in.

“You OK?” She asked looking at the two as if they were being ridiculous. 

“Maybe.” Duke said looking at her like he almost got caught stealing a cookie before dinner.

“No!” BB said holding his heart, his other arm slung over the half door. Hitting his rib and inner arm on the door when he panicked. 

“You two are idiots.” She said rolling her eyes, walking over to the fridge, opening the freezer and pulling out a container of ice cream. “Things go well with them?” She pulled five spoons out of a drawer and cracked the tub open against the counter.

“Yeah. Bell broke out into a crying session, and Imperial is comforting him.” Duke answered, getting off the door and approaching the woman at the island, BB now rubbing at the developing bruise under his arm. Duke grabbed a spoon and scoped out a small spoonful of ice cream, as Sayuri worked on her first scoop. 

“Good.” She said pulling the container back to her to get a second scoop. Looking at the Knight as she replaced the container to the counter, holding the spoon halfway to her mouth before saying in a very joyously humorous smirk. “So, when’s the wedding?”

Duke almost chocked on his spoon as Bell and Imperial came back to the half door silently. Giving BB his second heart attack in an hour.

“Dude, you’re a shit warrior.”


	4. Dine with the Bedroom Animal feeding on my Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Omega x Alpha, Grey x Mati]  
> Things get real.

The front yard was non-existent, as usual. The hedges and shrubs that dotted the narrow space between the paneled fence and the front of the house, were trimmed and pruned to traditional perfection. Neither of the occupants of the contemporary home were anywhere near prudent enough to have done the job, leaving the assumption that it was their gardener who pain-steaking detailed the shrubbery. The real view of the house was the backyard; set on a semi-large flat of land, the house, back patio, and front took only half of the land, leaving the other half to be used as an open court. A third of the yard was grass, another third was trees and other shrubbery, off to one side was a medium-sized, rock fitted, koi pond, covered in varying plant varieties and several large koi. 

Mr. Sumo, a near massive black and gold blue butterfly koi, weighing in at a hefty 10 pounds and over 15 years old, swims slowly and lethargically through the fresh water, close to the surface with its dorsal fin raised high like a flag in the water. He was won at a festival years ago, back when he was thought to be a mix-toned goldfish in a bowl of discolored water and no food. The other occupants of the pond range from the smaller butterfly koi of mixed color schemes to the brown frogs and salamanders that live in the rocks and around the tiny waterfall feeding the cove.

The house itself, was large upon first appearances, it was an open concept where the dining room was a sunken in space between the Livingroom and the sitting room. The kitchen set opposite the front door, with the spiral staircase set between the kitchen and the sitting room, leading to the glass balcony where the guest room, bathroom and master bedroom were. The bay windows letting in light from every angle but never giving the neighbors or passers-by an eyeful of the interior design of the house.

To say that Omega was a little reminiscent of his old home was a teasing remark compared to his current residence. But his current living situation was far from the point now. He hadn’t seen his “mom” in almost six months, and he hadn’t seen his dad for several weeks. Which, in the terms of their jobs, was kind of a good thing. However, his dad, the famed Chief of Police, Grey Kamiya, had “invited” him, i.e. told him he was going to visit Thursday, because his “mother” was getting worried and wanted to see him again. It wasn’t often Omega heard that his “mom” was worried about him, Mati hardly worried; worrying was something he did when Grey hadn’t made his usual phone call home after his shift ended. 

Omega’s “mom”, Mati-Garu Ishida Kamiya, was a special case regarding his pregnancy with the 6’0” Royal Knight; making Omega a rare occurrence in the medical books. After Mati and Grey got married at 22 and 23, Mati became pregnant soon after; a strikingly odd thing for a male in a gay relationship to be, and near ten months later, Omi was born. Mati hadn’t expected to become a house-wife, or a stay-at-home mom, but he ended up becoming an amazing one for seven years, before going back to the dirty forge and blackened mallet. You could never keep him away from his blacksmithing work.

Omega swallowed hard having stood in the middle of the path to the front porch for five minutes as he stared up at the wood paneled home. Letting his mind rove over everything that could be the reasoning, besides wanting to see each other again, that they would want him to come over. Mustering his inner courage, he marched up to the door and rapped on the wood, patiently waiting for someone to open the door.

He didn’t have to wait long, after about a minute, Grey opened the door, a dopey smile on his face and his emerald eyes flashing with happiness. He wasn’t as tall as Omega, being only 5’10”, yet the older was quite muscular and was very cut, having been a weight lifter since high school, he had earned himself a large tone frame that was comparatively stronger than Omega’s trimmed and thinner one. He had medium length dark red hair that was greying in the roots and in the short stubble of his beard, particularly on the three spikes of hair that stuck up out of his slicked locks; the black ring piercings that decorated the outer shell of his ears shining through his darkish locks, he’d never get rid of them. His normal police uniform traded in for a cloud gray button up and khaki jeans.

“Omi! Good to see you for once without the suit.” The greying redhead chuckled, the frosted blond chuckled back humorously. Grey had hardly seen his son outside his job as a Knight, so seeing him in his oddly designed suit was a regular occurrence. 

Not in a pair of dark blue jeans that looked one size too big with his typical obnoxious belt buckle, or in a skin-tight, short sleeve, V-neck, black shirt that hugged his torso and stopped just short of cocktail dress length. Omega always felt self-conscious going out in that shirt because of how tight the sleeves were, barely getting over his shoulders just to near suffocate his deltoids. Leaving his heavily tattooed arms on full display -something he did in honor of Grey and Mati for being the best parents with no idea what they were doing-, and revealing his smooth hourglass figure -something he believed he got from Mati in the gene-pool. The gold medallion with an emerald orb dangling from a black nylon string around his neck, in the same place it always was, it was something his Godfather, Black, gave him on his 18th birthday.

Black Hiyama was an old friend of his father, in fact Black was in love with Grey in high school, but sadly never got his feelings returned because Grey and Mati were dating. Black excepted Grey and Mati’s relationship and moved on, attending their wedding, being Grey’s best man, and was the first person at the hospital when Omi was born. Mati was the one to ask if Black would be Omi’s Godfather, and he excepted the offer with enthusiasm. Black had been a wondrous man in Omega’s life, even better than his uncle, Ange, and auntie, Angela; both being amazing people, but believing in Gods wasn’t something he necessarily believed in.

Grey motioned for Omega to come in, pointing him toward Mati in the kitchen. Mati wasn’t nearly as tall as Omega, he was hardly as tall as Grey. But for being 5’9” and 50 years’ old, he could still pack-a-punch from putting a mallet to hot iron. He had muscular arms and shoulders, his hands were tough, scarred and burned, but his nails were well-kept and sharp. His chest was mildly toned, but flat in the stomach, leaving his sides to slim and narrow, flaring out at the hips from his worked legs. He might not be able to out-crunch Grey, but he could run circles around the other for days. His face was angled but soft on the eyes; he had marks on the bridge of his nose and around the edges of his upper cheek, thick lashes rimming his gingerbread eyes. His hair was a soft fluffy mess like always, medium locks puffed and tossed about in perfect ways, colored Venus blue with blue ribbon tips, all with speckles of grey in his roots and flecking his dusted jaw. All of this being contained in a lovebird colored button up and black slacks.

“Hi, mom.” Omi said, kicking his sneakers into their dusty old spot, leaping down and up the sunken in steps of the dining room, and around the island counter.

“Baby!” Mati cheered, throwing his muscular arms around his son’s shoulders for a big hug, which was happily returned. “Oh, I’ve missed you so much!” He said over Omi’s shoulder.

“Missed you too mommy.” Omega said back. Breaking the hug and sitting down where Mati motioned him to, on the bar stool on the far edge of the island counter. “How’s the old brick treating you?”

“Your father or the forge?” Mati laughed as Grey came up behind the shorter for a hug, blowing a raspberry into his accuser’s neck, who in turn belted out another string of giggles and laughter accompanied by Omi’s snickers and giggles. Once Grey felt like his point was clear, he let go and grabbed three glasses from the cupboards. “Burnt to hell and back, but still scorching like always.” Mati answered, taking his seat opposite to Omi’s. “You’ve grown some since I last saw you.” He commented on off-handedly.

“Uh, yeah. New diet and stuff; new meds too. Been slimming out in places as you’ve probably seen.” He gestured to his midriff where his extra-large shoulders and pecs dropped to a small, feminine waist-line. 

It was one of the many things that made people question Omega’s relation to Grey and Mati. He wasn’t buff and powerful like Grey, he wasn’t thin and short like Mati, he didn’t even have the same hair or eye colors. Omega naturally had platinum-blonde hair, and deep sky blue eyes; neither of which Grey or Mati had. If fact he looked more like auntie Angela with her blonde hair and baby blue eyes, hell, he probably looked more like uncle Ange with his cornflower eyes. 

A glass of lemonade was slid his way and that was the start of the conversations. How was work, how was life, how have you been, what’s going on in your world, did that person get a promotion, that person start dating, who had kids, they got fired, someone got married. It was like reading a list and Omega felt comfortable with it, his meds were helping too, keeping him calm, kept himself in check. No need to get antsy about anything, meet and greet, dinner, leave. Go home and let all the worry and panic out, maybe cry and scream a little into a pillow. But that was later, no need to loss everything now. 

“How’s that partner of yours? The one who wears the black suit.” Grey asked. Having seen Omega and other Knights work together multiple times. However, it was typical for Omega to work with Alpha often.

“Alpha? He’s fine. Why do you ask?” Omega gave a quizzical look.

“You two dating?” Mati finished, as Grey started taking a drink of his lemonade. Leaving Omi to nearly drop his.

“No.” He blanched, looking halfway off somewhere else. It was true. To an extent. 

They weren’t dating, that was a fact, but that wasn’t the whole answer. They were “friends-with-benefits” as he had explained it in his head, however they weren’t really “friends”, in fact they weren’t. “Colleagues” was the proper term he figured. They’d have sex -a vanilla switch thing, nothing solid, however, with the nature of their names, he ended up underneath more times than not- maybe stay till morning, and start their days like nothing happened; that’s it. It was something to relieve the tension without having the awkward commitment thing. Granted, Omega had thought about an actual relationship with the dark male more often than he thought “friends-with-benefits” called for. It still didn’t change the fact that it involved that awkward commitment thing that would obviously come from a relationship between a 27-year-old, paranoid, golden boy, miracle kid in a family of well-known people, and a 38-year-old, all too serious, put together, dark look alike, with highly differing tastes. It was a nightmare waiting to happen! With what they had now, they both got some of the edge off with someone equally desperate; no money, no feelings, no regrets. In theory, that’s how it worked. To him, however, he got two-out-of-three on that short check list.

Mati and Grey side-eyed each other with raised brows, looking back at their son. Both taking slow sips from their drinks. Obviously, being very skeptical of his response. 

“Really! We’re not dating! He’s, like, ten or eleven years older than me! He’s super serious and grumpy about everything, and he wouldn’t even give me the time of day if we weren’t coworkers!” Omi said throwing his arms in the air and waving them spastically. Dropping his hands back down to the counter, he picked up his glass, mumbling over the rim, “Also really weird to date someone that looks like your anti-twin.” He gulped down half of his glass before returning their looks; still very skeptical of him, however, they let it go as just that.

Dinner carried on like family dinners did; kind of quiet, stories coming up here and there, laughter bubbling up occasionally. Pleasant family chimes, stuff set in little 50’s daydreams. It wasn’t until 8:38 PM that Omi finally piled in all his goodbyes and “tell this relative I said “HI” when you see them”’s. Mati made sure that his baby planned on coming over more often, which the platinum blond said he’d strive to do more. And with final kisses and hugs he was in his car driving off. 

The ride itself wasn’t particularly long, considering there was no traffic and he hit a series of green lights, the drive only lasted about 20 minutes from his parents to his small three-room flat by the park, which looked dead-straight at a parking garage. It wasn’t the most lavish thing in the world but he was cheap and didn’t need much in the way of housing. He remembered back when Slip offered him the spare room at his house near the little business district of town, which was a shorter drive to his parents by 10 minutes, but he had turned it down wanting more privacy. 

Which, when your sleeping with a co-worker, was key. 

Which is also why, when Omega arrived at his apartment, releasing a high-pitched squawk after flicking on the lights to see the towering 6’3”, darkly tanned figure of Alpha flitting through one of the blonde’s books in his living room, he wasn’t worried about an equally tall Slip peeking around the corner questioning why the older man was in their house. Once Omega came back from his heart attack, pressed paper flat against the door clutching at his medallion as if it was his heart trying to run off, he complained openly about the other not notifying him of the unexpected arrival. 

“You could have told me you were coming over, I would have tried to be here sooner so you weren’t here all night! Why are you standing in here in the dark anyway?!” 

“…” Alpha said nothing. Staring at the younger man, looking him up and down, roving over him from his messy but preened head to his nice but dingy sneakers before settling on his face. “Where were you at dressed like that?”

Omega was confused, which was apparent when just his eyebrows pitched together at the other’s question. “I was at my parent’s house for dinner. Why does it matter?” 

Alpha said nothing, did nothing. His face didn’t change but his eyes flashed a color not common for the mocha skinned man’s amber gold eyes. “… No reason.” He said turning the book he had been paging through, face down, and dropping it flatly onto the floor, missing both the coffee table and the couch clearly. Striding his tall, broad form to the shorter in three mighty steps. Alpha was very similar in structure to Omega; sharp jaw, wide shoulders, muscular arms and legs, hourglass waist, however Alpha’s sides hit his hipbones in a hard curve that made his hourglass curve look more like a hard turn than a smooth transition like Omega’s did. 

Omega always noticed how much larger his hands were, one easily engulfed both of his, which the other had done several times before. But his hands splayed flatly on the wood of the door, taking their places on either side of Omega’s head, something Omega would shamefully admit had become a regular occurrence. Something so normal, he subconsciously started feeling his blood flow south.

Alpha leaned in close, he didn’t touch Omega, he hovered just out of reach. His sharp nose hovering over the throbbing pulse point in Omega’s throat. He sniffed the artery, took in the stench of cologne and the natural musk that wafted from the shorter; a potent concoction of sweat and pine, a hard mixture of something smoldering in the hollow essence of sugar syrup and chocolate. Omega liked sweets, he was one of those people that had a sweet tooth like a crackhead had an itch. 

“…” Alpha made a noise in the back of his throat, a sound between a purr and a snarl, it rolled and licked at Omega’s quickly heating skin. 

“Seriously, Alpha. What are you- OW! Fuck!” Alpha naturally had long, sharp canine teeth, and his jaw was like a beartrap when he wanted it to be. Apparently, he wanted it now, on Omega’s pulse point, and holy shit did it hurt like a motherfucker! He wasn’t bleeding yet, but he knew the spot was going to be sore and bruised horribly for weeks. It was an unspoken thing between them; neither left marks in visible areas, and, though their usual work uniforms covered practically everything, they still got “creative” with their placements. But this was uncalled for! “Alpha! Let go! Your hurting me! OW!”

Alpha didn’t relent, in fact, he persisted. Sucking hard on the flesh between the teeth, while adding more pressure on the points. This time piercing the skin and renting blood. Omega was half screaming at the older, begging him to release the wound and back the fuck off, to talk to him for fuck sake because he was starting to get scared. However, Alpha ignored him, sucking and licking harder on the blood trickling from the younger’s throat, paying little mind to the howling youth beneath him. All the darker male focused on was the bubbling feeling in his chest, the burning essence in the base of his throat, the throbbing in his veins. He was pissed. He was angry, and he was going to take it out on Omega. 

“ALPHA!!” Alpha keeled over, coughing with a mouthful of crimson that wasn’t his own, his lungs rejecting all oxygen that tried to pass through his throat. Omega’s fist square in the base of the other’s sternum, forcing the older off. Instantly the younger started screaming at Alpha while clutching his bleeding wound, falling into a half-turned crouch, keeping his side to the coughing male, practically collapsing on the floor in sheer terror and panic.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!? FUCKING TALK TO ME YOU GOD DAMN ANTI-SOCIAL, VAMPIRE PRICK!!” Omega’s voice cracked twice in his screeching, he didn’t care if any of the neighbors made complaints or called the cops, right now he was confused, in pain, and had half-a-mind to bolt through the door and go spend the night at Slip’s or something. 

Alpha wheezed and coughed, unable to properly answer, but his gold eyes still locked with Omega’s fearful blues. Blood dripped down his chin; a gorgeous contrast of crimson on mocha. Once he regained his breath he stood up properly, wiping the liquid from his chin, and licking it off the back of his wrist. Alpha seldom admitted it, but he did have a taste for blood, it was something he discovered when he started as a Knight, licking his wounds literally and figuratively. It was something he had admitted to during their early conversations about their “relationship”. However, this was the first time he had done something of this nature on the younger. But he was angry, for what reason, he hoped to ignore the truth of it, but when Omega wanted an explanation he was damned to get it.

“…Were you really?”

“What the hell are-”

“Were you really at your parents’ house? You never go visit your parents. You avoid it like the plague. You don’t like visiting because your scared of the pressure, the expectation, the questions, the constant need of validation even though you’re the only one giving it because you fear letting Mati down after all those years that you feel you took away from him, that you let Grey down as the son that lived in the shadow of the police Chief of the city. You don’t visit because you’re paranoid of your own anxiety. So, tell me, were you really having dinner with your parents?”

“…I…I was having dinner with my parents.” Omega gawked at the older. Did Alpha really pay attention to him that much? He needed to stop getting drunk. “Why do you care? You never care about what I do.” 

Alpha said nothing. He stared at Omega, then, tested the boundaries by taking a step forward. Omega flinched slightly. “…Are you scared right now?”

Omega fell silent, not wanting to respond knowing the truth would decimate his pride now. Yes, he was scared, he was downright petrified. His blood ran practically cold when Alpha, a normally stoic and emotionless man, split a wicked and horrifying smirk across his face. Once again shrinking the space between them with his wide stride. Hands pressed against the door, towering high over the younger on the floor. A sound close to a purr rolled out from the male, a deep rumbling sound that slithered like a serpent through the air; one large hand gliding across the wood of the door toward the light switch, flicking it off with a thick chuckle. Ruby slits burned in the dark down at the fearful boy as the rumbling purr curled out in verbal words that vibrated against the ears in a sultry deep noise.

“I like it when you’re afraid.”


	5. Mistakes were Made, This Animal's Heart is One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Alpha x Omega]  
> Aftermath.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Sleeping with a coworker. It was a terrible concept for a one night stand, but the internet had “how to” videos for things like that. Not slowly falling for your “friends-with-benefits” coworker, that’s a full ten-years younger than you! Top it off with you being a disturbingly kinky bastard bordering on being a male nymphomaniac, and him being an adorable, paranoid, anxious, anti-twin spawned from an Mpreg fanfiction! The internet can only contain so many specifics in “how to” videos!

Omega was still a kid, kind of, he certainly acted like one. But Omega wasn’t ready for him, Alpha was a man with, “peculiar interests”, as he’d phrased it. And, fucking shit, if the morning after wasn’t the best notification of that, Hell, he should be in jail for this pornographic crime scene. Alpha had just finished getting his dark blue denim jeans on his hips, when he really looked at the mess he made of the younger. 

Omega was still out cold in bed, lying on his stomach, one arm under his pillow, the other, half hanging off the mattress. The thinnest sheet was tangled around his thighs with the comforter covering his knees down leaving the rest of his bruised body on display. Hickeys and bite-marks covered his forearms and on his upper thighs, his hair was pulled and tossed about, obvious that it had been gripped onto at some point in the night. His shirt was still on, the tight, black, cocktail dress length shirt was pulled low on the back of the collar, leaving an open area of his neck and back exposed and covered in more hickeys and bite-marks. The hem of the shirt covered about eighty percent of the blonde’s ass, the rest showed finger shaped bruises and had several dried fluids smeared from his cleft down his inner thighs. The worst was his neck, which had a massive, bite-mark-shaped, scab rimmed with flaking blood set directly on his pulse point. All set in a disheveled bed with stains of varying liquids in the early dawn of Friday.

Morally; he felt bad, why shouldn’t he be? He molested his co-worker, took his rage out on him, showed a horrible side of himself to a kid, and all because he was pissed at himself for feeling jealous that his sex buddy was possibly seeing someone! That was so fucking stupid, he wanted to punch himself in the face! 

Yet, libido wise, he felt prideful. He did that to the kid, that he had the son of the Chief of Police taking it like a slut. He felt proud, like a god almost. He was the worst. And he liked it, he liked that idea, the worst person that no one would guess was so filthy and naughty that it was more of a shock then if Leo turned out to be a ginger. Yet, this side of him was eclipsed by his moral guilt. That’s how guilt worked, it overshadowed everything else, took over a midnight storm, plummeting the world to an ethereal darkness. This darkness was a morning after for him.

Thankfully, Alpha didn’t work till five in the afternoon, and Omega didn’t work at all on Fridays. Leaving the awkward “sorry about basically raping you last night and turning into Dracula,” to be done. It was a conversation he had hoped they’d never have, however, ‘never’ is a temporary word in the grand scheme of things. He could leave, like he did half the time, but he’d just feel even more guilty about doing that.

Without bothering to button or zip his pants up, Alpha left the bedroom to go get some coffee. Both Alpha and Omega were early risers, one of the growing similarities they had, so he presumed Omi would be awake in another half hour or so, especially since the window in his room was open, letting the chilly fog of dawn roll in and lick his bare skin. Omega wasn’t one for the cold, he disliked it significantly, and open windows in the morning were his ultimate pet-peeve. 

It wasn’t till Alpha was on his third cup of coffee, paging through the book he had carelessly dropped on the floor the night before, that Omega’s ass came stumbling out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen; verse putting some actual clothes on, he patted out wrapped in the fluffy white and olive comforter from his bed -which he’d have to clean later but still. Omega honestly looked surprised that Alpha was still there, leaning back against the bar with his dick heavily outlined in the open zip of his pants through his boxers. Omega’s face flushed, tugging the comforter tighter around his body as he moved to ignore the other and get his own cup of coffee. Silence stretched over the room like a thick wool blanket over a herd of skinned sheep during the duration of time it took for Omi to pour himself a cup, and move around the counter to sit on the bar stool next to Alpha.

“I’m sorry.” Alpha apologized over his cup, shattering the silence.

“For what?” Omega’s tone said he wasn’t going to forgive easy, but on the inside, he wanted to fall over and cuddle on the floor with the older without a second thought. But he had dignity, even after what happened last night.

“For everything last night.” Alpha took a sip of his coffee, putting the book down om the counter behind him. Still refusing to look at the other. “I honestly don’t know what came over me.”

“Nowadays I’ve learned to expect it.” Omega scoffed, taking a sip of his own coffee. He proceeded to stare at the corner where the wall met the ceiling listening to his neighbor above him hastily waltz back and forth getting ready for work. “What was it that you were so pissed about?”

Alpha, like usual, said nothing. His sweat dropping in a nervous silent second. “…Nothing you should concern yourself with, kid.”

Omega gave the older a hard look. He could tell Alpha was hiding something, if it caused the older to do what he did, it was something he wanted to concern himself with. But he let it slide, scratching the side of his neck, feeling an odd tingling feeling. Only to draw his hand back with crimson fingertips.

“Oh, shit.” Alpha looked over at the expletive to see the deep bite-mark he left reopen and drip down the expanse of the other’s throat. Setting down his mug quickly he moved a hand to Omega’s now stained one, moving it to place pressure on the wound calmly, before moving over to the bathroom. Returning with a brown square bottle, a small porcelain container, and a roll of acer wrap. Carefully, the darker tilted the kid’s head to the side, exposing the wounded column as Omega let his hand fall. 

After the now stained hand moved, Alpha leaned in, licking most of the fluid off the blond, opening the container and pulling out its contents of fluffy cotton in the meantime. The taste was as metallic and bitter as expected, blood didn’t have a distinct flavor that differed from person to person. There were slight differences but hardly enough to completely differ the taste from coppery and sour. Omega did have a slightly sweeter taste but that was because Alpha was licking the outer skin as well, the dried sweat and who knows what else on his skin leant to the blood’s milder flavor.

When Alpha pulled back from the wound he poured a small amount of hydrogen peroxide from the bottle on the open slits, then quickly started dabbing the foaming cuts with the cotton. A loud hissing escaping the younger as the sting. 

“Sorry.” Alpha said again, this time referring to the burn. The other hummed in acceptance, but did nothing outside that. Alpha repeated the pouring and dabbing several times until the peroxide no longer bubbled and frothed. He then straightened out the kid’s head before wrapping his neck with the roll of acer wrap. “Good?” questioning the pressure of the wrap around the blond.

“It’s fine. Thanks.” The blond said going back to his coffee. Alpha grunted something of conformation, putting the things he used away before going back to his previous seat. 

They sat like that for some time, not talking, not looking, nothing. Just sipping on their respective drinks in silence. Until Omega leaned over to rest his head against Alpha’s bare shoulder, the older did nothing for a moment, before resting his on top of the blonde’s. They stayed like that for a couple hours; digging a deeper trench into the pit they were making back to back, without noticing the other in the hole as well.


	6. Swim if you can; Drown from your Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Bells x Duke, Behemoth x Grani mentioned]

Their scales are shiny and cut sharp against the trimmed sleek body of the great master of the sea. The fins designed to slice through the water like a speeding submarine with jaws full of teeth. Sharks are awesome. Not as much as big brothers, Bell and BB, but they couldn’t launch twenty feet out of the water at almost fifty miles per hour; in fact, one of them couldn’t even swim and the other could barely complete a breaststroke.

If reincarnation was a thing, then she’d hope to be a shark. She’d hope to be a cool, crazy shark like Bell; like a tiger shark or a bull shark! No, no a Great White! No! A whale shark! Absolutely, whale shark, whale sharks were amazing; they filter feed, they’re big and nice, and they are so pretty! She’d be a pretty shark, a pretty shiny shark with pretty patterns and a pretty color. If it was possible she’d be a purple shark like Bells. Bell would be an awesome shark, he’d be a Great White or a Bull or a Tiger! No, he’d be a Tiger, he’d eat everything. She hoped not license plates or tires, but he’d devour the ocean!

“Ai! Mako! Get ready! School starts soon!” Mom called up to the two younger Ōkuis’. Mako had yet to even get dressed in his room. The two finally getting their own rooms after BB moved out. Ai keeping the big room to herself while Mako got the slightly darker room next door; leaving Ai the big plain room to obsess in.

Mom would be a Great White shark. All protective and strong.

Ai pranced down the stairs in her school uniform. School wasn’t fun to her, taking Bells’ approach to it as being boring and useless but doing it nonetheless because it was necessary. She’d enjoy school if it was a fish school, just swimming, not learning algebra and reading books about WWII. Course life and death games with everything and anything in the ocean isn’t fun either, so she guessed it broke even.

“Ai, unfortunately, I can’t pick or your brother up afterschool so Bell is going to get you two and drop you off at Imperial’s work. Him and Duke will watch you there, because Bell didn’t want either of you near his coworkers.” Sayuri spoke calmly but apologetically.

“Is Bell going to stay with us there?” Ai asked absolutely delighted at the idea of seeing Bell again.

“I’m not sure, sweetie. You know Bell isn’t very welcome at the RKO. Duke’s coworkers don’t like him for being a DL.” Sayuri set a plate of toast and fruit on the table where Ai’s bag was, and a bowl of cereal on the opposite place setting. “But when you’re there, remember the rules; be nice to all the people, talk to them when they ask you questions, don’t be rude, try and with Imperial or Duke, and- “

“Don’t ask talk about Duke and Bells’ relationship.” Ai cut Sayuri off at the last part. She knew why her big brother and his boyfriend weren’t out about their relationship, but she still didn’t like keeping quiet about it. People always said love was something special and amazing and the greatest thing in the world, but why did some people get accepted for loving someone and others didn’t because of who they loved. It just didn’t make sense! He’d read plenty of books from the library and watched enough documentaries that talked about animals having homosexual relationships and how they helped the species. Wasn’t love something normal? Sayuri smiled and kissed the top of her head before barking up the stairs to Mako once more about missing breakfast.

Once the boy was downstairs in his uniform, though half asleep at the table, half eating his cereal. Ai had already finished and was packing her lunch in her bag and reading over her marine wildlife book again, specifically the sharks chapter. Sharks were cool, sue her.

By the time Mako was at the level of awake that could be considered normal, they were already half way to the school, and Sayuri was running over the whole “Bell picking you guys up, here are the rules” thing again for the boy who was hitting that “growing boy” phase hard, despite not even being 13 yet. He was barely even 10 for Goddess’s sake and he had already had a four-inch growth spurt at 8, making him just shy of 4’6”, and a foot shorter than Ai, who had already started hitting puberty, which for her was just having some massive growth spurts herself. With her doctor’s promise that she’d have several more throughout high school; the latest one giving her six-inches within a year.

School was somewhat far from the house, it was closer to the Royal Knight’s and Duke’s house. He lived ten-minutes away from the school and another ten to the RKO, which were opposite one another and two blocks over. Why the two couldn’t just walk over to Duke’s house and sit on his couch for however long it would take for someone to pick them up, was questionable. They knew where the spare key was, Bell tending to forget his keys here and there, they’d been to Duke’s house before with Bell forgetting practically everything when he accidently overslept -blaming Duke because he’d have the day off when the blond didn’t.

It was a short day, teacher meetings and whatnot, some excuse students got to leave early. Which meant getting released at 12:30 versus 2:15. Yet no matter how short the classes were the day felt like it droned on and on till the final bell vibrated with the chorus of drumming feet marching through the halls. Mako was already at the front talking with a friend, due to having a class close to the front than Ai, which was halfway down the hall on the second floor.

Ai wasn’t the social butterfly like Mako or mom, taking after her older brother’s more, she was quiet, did her work as required but hardly did much else. She had those classmates that liked talking with her and hearing her talk but she wouldn’t call them “friends”, they were conversation buddies if anything else. Once Mako waved goodbye to his friend, the two walked off to the street where Bell would meet them. However, Bell must have been held up because he wasn’t there. And for several minutes they stood there at the curb waiting for the blond.

“There he is!” Mako shouted enthusiastically, pointing as the black motorcycle came flying around a corner, straightening out and flying toward them. Bell was only holding onto the handlebars to stay attached to the bike not actually driving. Once the bike pulled next to the curb and stopped did Bell let go, prying off his helmet aggressively, muttering something about ‘Behemoth, going extremely fast was the safest way to land in the hospital’.

“Sorry I’m late. My boss was giving me hell about nothing.” Bell panted out tugging the two kids onto Behemoth. Bell sitting in the main seat with Mako sitting in his lap, too small to hang on to the older like Ai, who got second seat; her arms wrapped tightly around the elder’s torso, an almost easy feat what with Bell’s thin body. And, with some more careful driving on Behemoth’s part, before they knew it they were already hopping off in front of the Royal Knights Organization building.

The building had five floors and stood a block or so away from the police station, and had a simple front entrance, which was Imperial’s style.

Behemoth whimpered at Bell as he took two steps forward. The blond looked back at the bike, Mako sitting on his arm and Ai holding his other hand. He knew the DDM wanted to come in too, wanting to play with kids and hopefully Grani if he was allowed inside. With a sigh, Bells motioned with his loose elbow a come along gesture and muttered “What are you waiting for, come on.” And the next thing he knew a massive black Mastiff Great Dane was pushing against the backs of his knees, encouraging the lot forward. “You better make a real mess in Magna’s office when we’re in there.” He sassed the mutt.

The front door was a locked automatic with a call system to authorize visitors, unless you had a code. Which Bell didn’t have. So, on instinct, because using the buzzer was for someone who didn’t live in an apartment, the blond started trying to pull the key pad off to hot wire the system. He had the panel off and was halfway through getting the security trigger unlocked when the little LED screen flicked on with a half humored, half put off face of Imperial on it.

“Beelz, we have call buttons for a reason. You could have just called Duke to let you in, if that was too difficult for you.” Imperial chuckled as the light on the side of the call box turned green and the door slid open. “Make sure you fix the keypad before you come in.” and with that the screen turned off, leaving the disappointed face of the blond to grumble and mutter something under his breath as the kids and Behemoth walked. Imperial would be a Great White too.

The main room of the building was large and simple, almost identical to the Demon Lord’s, except the one at the DLA’s was full of elaborate crap and dark like a vampire den. With a sunken in center and a huge monitor watching over the space. Several Knights were already sitting in the room on the chairs and couches, unknowing of their boss’s guests. Duke nowhere in sight. However, Imperial’s footsteps could be heard from the hall adjacent to the room.

Behemoth was the one to announce their presence. Noticing an empty spot on the couch facing away from them, he rushed the piece of furniture and leapt over the back, landing squarely on top of the cushion with a ‘fssh’ sound bubbling from the seat. Startling the other occupant of the couch, Omega, who was in the middle of explaining something to Sleip and Duff. Both of whom were also startled by the giant dog and Omega’s load cry of shock.

Behemoth, giving absolutely no shits about the other residents of the lounge, rolled onto his back despite his wing stubs and being around practical strangers. His head half falling off the seat, horns poking the pleather, his tail stub wiggling freely as he rubbed his funny dog and motor oil smell all over the seat. His short hairs sticking to the white leather, panting happily while looking upside down at the Knights near him through his plexiglass visor.

“Who the hell- BEELZ! The hell are you doing here!?” Magna. _God. Shitting. Fuck_. Bells was going to punch someone if Imperial didn’t get in the room now.

Thankfully, someone was listening up there because Imperial stomped one massive foot down the second he walked into the room, he did it to notify people he was listening and to watch themselves, it was a habit now because of how often he did it. With a big glimmering smile on his face, his arms slightly bent out in the gesture of a hug, Imperial calling out cheerily. “There are my favorite little troublemakers!”

“Imperial!” Ai and Mako cheered in unison running to the man who bent down on one knee to catch the two in his arms, picking them up off the ground and holding them in the crooks of his elbows.

“How are my two little angels doing?” The man questioned, listening to the two babble about their days and everything they could think of. He cheered them on when they finished, giving them a “That’s amazing, kids!” Noticing Bells presence, beaming like a sunray at the blond, he gave him a look of mockery, “Did you put the panel back, Beelz?”

“Yes, sir.” Bell droned and rolled his eyes. But smiled humorously and rolled his eyes back to Imperial, who chuckled and shook his head at the other.

“Hi, Beelz.” He said finally putting the kids down, and stood up with his arms open for the blond to come hug him.

“Hi, dad.” Bells said walking up and hugging the older man, unlike Duke, who was short enough for Bell to put his chin on his shoulder when he bent down slightly, Imperial towered over Duke by five inches, leaving Bell at eye level with the ‘V’ of Imperial’s blazer, and his face mushed into the older man’s chest. After their conversation last, Imperial told Bell and BB they could call him their ‘father’ if they wanted, both jumping on the boat the second it met shore. Having never experiencing a true father figure in their whole lives, having one that not only made their mother happy but having one that wanted to call them his kids, was something unreal to the two.

“DAD?!” Magna’s shout of confusion completely flying over their heads.

The hug ended quickly, Imperial putting both hands on the Lord’s shoulders and looking over his face, before commenting. “You seem different today, Beelz?”

“I don’t have my glasses on?” He questioned. He was wearing contacts today because of work; Luc was getting on his nerves about leaving early without giving any reason, having never explained his family situation, or his family in general to his boss. As far as Lucifer knew, Bell was an only child with a single mom, because she kicked his ass once; having never made that mistake again.

“No, I’ve seen you without your glasses before.” The snow haired man hummed something thoughtful for a moment, his brow scrunching up in scrutiny. But was broken out of his thought with the rubber thud of sneakers, turning to Duke in the entryway to the hall, some papers in hand.

“Imperial, could you help me with these papers, Crania stuck them in my hand and told me to “figure it out” and-” Duke stopped himself looking up for the first time, noticing Bell, struggling to hold back a wide grin, and managing a small pleased smile. “Hey, Beelz. You re-dye your streak?”

Imperial snapping his fingers and point and the blond, “That’s what different!”

Bell rolled his eyes in humor again. “Yes, I did, it was starting to fade a bit and I got a haircut. Hi, Duke.” Bell replied turning to the mentioned.

“DUKE!” Ai shouted jumping at the barley haired man, who caught her and held her to his chest with one arm.

“Hey, Ai. You know you need to give me a heads up before you do that.” He scolded gentle, hiking his leg up to support the girl’s rear, easing off the pressure of his arm against her shoulders, before jerking his leg up higher to throw the girl up just high enough to get his forearm under her. “How are you, sweetie?”

“Good!” Ai loved it when Duke carried her, being one of the few people left who would carry her. Sayuri telling her she was getting to old to be carried, and Bell and BB followed their mother’s reasoning to a T, as she had stopped carrying them around the same age, granted she had coddled them a little more because of their past, but not by much. Duke would be a cuddly shark, a big nice one.

“Ai. You know you’re not supposed to make people carry you, you’re too old to be carried anymore.” Bell scolded her, walking over to relieve Duke of carrying the girl so he could get back to work.

“So are you, but Duke still does it for you.” The snarky comment wasn’t something he expected from her. Granted she said it to make a point rather then give her eldest sass, it still came out with some. Duke’s face rose with surprise, honestly shocked by the comment; yes, he would carry Bell on occasion because he knew the blond hated it, but he didn’t think he did it around the kids, and if so, not often. Bell, seeming dumbfounded by his little sister; standing, mouth agape and dazed for a few moments at her, completely lost for words. Imperial held back laughing, a fist pressed to his mouth, a ridiculous scoffing noise coming from his throat as Mako stood there confused on the situation as if he had just walked in on the scene rather than standing there the entire time. The other Knights in the room being more silent than they had already been. Magna screeching once more about the whole situation.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!” Standing in his typical stance of anger and confusion. Half squatting, his legs as far apart as possible and his arms animatedly flailing here, there and everywhere. “Why is he here?!” He said pointing at Bell, “Who are they?!” gesturing to Ai and Mako, “Why is he calling you “dad”?!” He pointed back at Bell then at Imperial, “And why. Are. You. Laughing?!” he screamed at Imperial.

“Magna, hush. We’re inside, there is no need to yell.” Imperial said calmly, moving his hand in a sign for the blunette to hush. “These are girlfriend, Sayuri’s, kids. Ai, Mako, and Beelz.” He gestured to each Ōkui accordingly. “Unfortunately, her second oldest, BB, is away for schooling so he’s not here. But the one street demon is enough for four if I had to say so.” Imperial joked looking at Bell and giving him a humorous wink. In return, Bell sarcastically laughed, with a look of disgruntled child and stuck out his tongue for good measure. “And I’m laughing because Ai, definitely is taking after her older brother.” His brows raised and his smile became lopsided with a curl.

“Because Bell is awesome, like sharks!” She cheered. And now it was Duke’s turn to hold in laughter, muffling it with the back of his paper filled hand. And Bell gave him a look that was absolutely insulted at the young Knight. Duke unable to hold himself back, passed the girl to the blond as he proceeded to wheeze and cackle. Ai not understanding the humor in her statement, spoke again, “It’s true!”

“Yes, Ai, sweetie, it is true. Bell-Bell is frickin’ amazing.” Duke replied, in a sarcastic tone, face a glint with mirth as he patted the girl’s head, then looked at Bell in the eyes as he continued. “In his own ways.”

“You’re a jerk.” Bell said flatly.

“Alright, alright, come on kids lets go before Magna blows a circuit.” Imperial said, picking up Mako and gentle prodding Bell in his lower back to move forward. “Come on Duke, I’ll help you with those papers.”

“I-! He-! WHAT!? Imperial I’m not done here! Why are you dating some Demoness whose kid is the-!” Magna continued howling trying to follow the group. Until, Grani poked his head out from around the corner and barked chipperly, wings and tail fluttering excitedly. Behemoth bolting upright to look over the side of the couch. Once he spotted the muscular, auburn greyhound, he launched himself off the couch with enough force to push the piece of furniture a few inches. Magna standing with his back to the goliath dog, who pounced on top of his back sending him to the floor with his massive weight, and carrying on like the blunette wasn’t there. The two mutts disappearing around the corner with the group.

Leaving the main room and walking to the back of the building where Imperial and Duke’s offices were, it was a mostly silent walk with the sound of Grani and Behemoth scampering to catch up. However, they mushed off into an open room at one point on the walk leaving Bell to question where they went. “Relax, Grani knows this building back-to-front, they won’t get lost.” Duke assured his lover when he tried to walk back and find them.

Before they got to Imperial’s office the older man, stopped them and asked if he could see the papers with the excuse that “They might be specifically Crania’s and he’s making you do them for no reason.” Once the papers exchanged hands, Imperial switched them off to his other hand holding Mako, reading them as he shoved the DL into the young Knight and into the barley hair’s office. “Yep, they’re Crania’s, you two have fun together.” The man said closing the door to the office and triggering the janky interior lock, which got stuck if the door was slammed too hard, and would remain stuck until the door was unlocked with it’s appropriate key. From the outside.

“DAD!!” Bell cried out in embarrassment at the man’s comment. Duke just sighed letting his head fall back against the hard carpet. Duke hit the floor first with Bell on top of him, who was sitting up on his lap trying to jiggle the door handle, which didn’t budge for a second.

“I’ve been telling him for a month to fix it.” Duke commented offhandedly, stretching out and relaxing on the ground watching Bells’ back move, mostly staring at his ass on him but still. “Just leave it no one can get in without the key, which only me and Imperial have.”

Bell sighed, giving up on the door and turning around to face his boyfriend beneath him. “Fine.” He said lying down on the toned man, resting his smaller hands on the broad and his chin on top of them. “What do you want to do then, since we’re probably going to be in here for a while.” His face plain and tone unamused.

“I can think of a few.” Duke said amusingly, raising both of his eyebrows over half lidded eyes, his mouth contorting into a wide grin.

“We are not having sex in here when my kids and my father in the next room.” Bells glared at the other accusingly.

“So, we could if they weren’t, great to hear!” Duke said cheerily. Giggling up a storm when two chilly hands were shoved in his face rubbing around his mouth and nose trying to cover the indecent speech leaking out from the Knight. This only made Bell giggle as well, who was moving to straddle the bigger male’s chest to get a better center of mass, it didn’t quiet matter though since Duke could lift three-times his weight. Duke just moved the smaller male’s hands off his face to he could continue. “I meant we could do a lot of things together, in a locked room, alone; did I mention together already?”

“Yes, you did. And what would some of those things be?”

“We could make out.” Bell punched him in the chest, triggering another spout of giggles from the other. “Come on, we haven’t had sex in over a month, and I’ve been missing a little more aggressive affection. It’s spring! Help a frustrated lover here.” Duke whined. It had indeed been a while since they had intercourse and Duke had some weird primal genes in him that sent him into something akin to heat or rut, it wasn’t too much of a bother to Duke; Bell, on the other hand, had a problem with it.

“Duke, darling, I love you, I do. But voyeurism is not something I plan on ever getting into, especially with my family in easy earshot.” Bell said, unmoving from his point.

“Just making out~!” Duke whined again, letting his head fall to the ground again, “Just, promise we can do it later tonight, please, I’m fucking losing it just from the smell of you right now.” He made his point known by pulling a thin hand to his face pressing his nose against the thin flesh covering the smaller male’s wrist and inhaling the scent of the other; his skin, his cologne (which he’s never admit was perfume because it smelled nicer), his very blood pumping and pulsing against the Knight’s lips.

“…Fine.” Bell caved with a flush, however, before Duke’s sultry smirk of victory could get very far on his face, Bell interrupted. “But…”

“But, what?” Duke said looking dead on at the blond, this wasn’t good, not one bit.

Bell leaned in, his hips slowly sliding down Duke’s chest, over his toned abdomen, and settling with their hips flush together and his lips next to Duke’s pierced ear, a hand tangled in the long wheat hair. A hot gust of air hitting his ear with the start of a sexy purring tone rolling against his ear before-

“DUKE!! YOUR DOG IS HAVING SEX WITH THAT GLUTTONY’S MUTT IN MY OFFICE!!” Neither Bell nor Duke could stop themselves from bursting out into laughter on the floor. Mood killer, but fuck if it wasn’t perfect.


	7. No Oxygen on Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Shout x Crecy]

He originally blamed Taiki, thinking he had some connections with the music teacher, Ms. Siren, however this changed the second Crecy had walked up to his locker with a dirty grin on her face that made his heart spark like a firecracker.

He’d been issued by the music teacher to sing classical over the song of Jupiter from Holst’s _The Planets_ , he’d listened to the entirety of _The Planets_ , and knew the words to many Opera pieces involving the same symphony, all of which involved a female part, but he wasn’t for the whole on stage in front of hundreds of people. He could do it easily if he had other people with him, but he knew he’d be stuck up there alone for the beginning parts until the female part played.

Unfortunately, he had no choice in his partner seeing as Crecy was the one who rigged him into it. Leading him to where he was now, in the auditorium afterschool, he’d already gotten at least ten texts from Taiki about where he was and another dozen from Star and Ballista on top of that. Apparently wanting to do band practice today. But he was here, alone with Crecy, a small portable speaker with an iPod that had the entirety of The Planets on it, all on the big black stage with only the single main stage light on. The audience was a thousand black seats hardly visible amongst the darkness of the massive room.

“How did you manage to drag me into this again?” Shout asked for probably the fourth time. He had taken his headphones and short sleeve button up off; sitting on one of the stage speakers which was disconnected because of malfunctions.

“Ms. Siren is my aunt who owes me a favor, and you can’t say ‘no’ to me.” Crecy replied over her shoulder, fiddling with the speaker to make sure it was loud enough to hear and was pointing in the right direction. She had also taken off her jacket and over shirt leaving her in her white button up and skirt. She had also pulled all of her hair into a ponytail.

“Crecy-” Shout tried to fuss but was cut off by the girl spinning on her heel while standing up from her crouch position.

“No excuses, Shout. Come on it’ll do wonders on your transcript, and we get to spend some time together. Without Star.” Crecy said with an annoyed roll of her eyes, with good reason that Shout couldn’t argue with. Star wasn’t the most mature guy, fact, he wasn’t, at all. He’d talk about a girl to her face with his lack of impulse control and immaturity. He was a dedicated bro, yes, the was a terrible teenager outside that, with his testicles stuck between his ears and his dick turning him into Pinocchio.

“Riiight~. Sorry, again, about what happened.” Shout apologies for what felt like the thirtieth time about his main bro slapping the pinkettes ass after saying “you should slap this on my bros dick, sugar tits”. Which not only got the short blond in sunglasses suspended for the next two weeks, but also left him with a broken nose, a blackeye and a bruise the size of a shin in his crotch. “He’s a fucking idiot, especially in a house of five guys.”

“Shout, that was not your fault, I know you have more respect than that.” The girl said walking up and kissing the top of Shout’s head like she did.

It made his heart hurt, he still felt awful liking both Crecy and BB. He still didn’t know where he stood on the subject yet. Maybe he was bisexual, or pansexual, what was that other one he could again? Polyamorous? Or was that something that involved being in a relationship first? He couldn’t remember, he’d barely got half way through the definition when Taiki came in asking what he was doing awake at three in the morning.

“By the way, since I have you here, I was wondering…” Crecy stopped, looking off somewhere in the audience as if someone was out there. She bit her lip then continued, “After the show, there’s kind of a Ball for the performers, and I was wondering if you may want to go and dance with me after.” She said gripping her strawberry glossed lip between her teeth again.

Shout blanched horribly, lost completely. Of course, he wasn’t going to say ‘no’, he’d never say no to her. It’s just, dancing, really? He was cursing himself out on the inside. _Dancing, you couldn’t fucking dance if you stood on hot coals! Dancing!? You couldn’t be bothered with taking up even A waltzing class once! If you say ‘yes’ you are dooming yourself and humiliating yourself in front of the one girl who’ll ever like you like this!_

“Oh, well, Crecy, I’d-I’d love to. But-…” He started but trailed off and looked away, a bright red blush cascaded over him. Crecy looked at him curiously, tilting her head to the side in question, she was so cute and beautiful. _How’d I get lucky in meeting her?_ “I-…I, don’t know, how to dance.”

Crecy didn’t respond, all she did was tilt her head back to its upright position and looked at him for several moments. Until her lips slowly curled into a smile and her brow started to pinch a soft balloon noise rising in her throat, before bursting into a fit of giggles and laughter. “You, the Shout Kudo, doesn’t know how to dance!?” she said covering her mouth to try and stop the assaulting noises of her obvious amusement.

“I never learned! I can shuffle a little, and side step. I never picked up that traditional fancy dancing!” He said getting redder and turning away from her, completely embarrassed. Only to be turned by a slender soft hand sliding into his. Her laughter dying down to a humored giggle.

“I can teach you.” She said pulling him over to the single spot light.

“What!? Wait-” He protested as she crouched down to the iPod and sliding through to the appropriate song. His protests went ignored, watching her bounce back up to tower over him. “Crecy, really! You don’t have to!”

“You said you’d love to, so I will.” The pinkette said, pulling Shout to be hardly an inch away, grabbing his other hand and placing it on her waist, then placing hers on his shoulder. “Just follow me.” She said lastly as the song of Venus cried out of the speaker. It was far slower than was probably needed. The tune became sweet and gentle as the notes carried, it reminded him of the violin pieces in Star Wars; slow and peaceful. Crecy’s feet navigated the floor like an expert and Shout could already tell she was going far slower than she would normally. He matched her step though looking down at his feet as he did so, to not step on her feet, but also to pretend he wasn’t level with her breasts.

 _One step forward, one step to the right, one backward, one left, repeat._ Soon, however, he felt capable in his strides and stopped looking down instead looking at the top two buttons of Crecy’s shirt, watching the light glint off the plastic buttons.

“You’re doing really good for a beginner. Sure, you don’t know how to dance?” She commented, a smile on her face as she continued to look down on him.

“Trust me I’m a better singer than dancer.” He commented back glancing up at her through his lashes. He was then gentle pushed off and she leaned down to change the music again.

“Then prove it!” She said with a big smile, cutting Venus off at the five-minute mark and switching over to Jupiter. He had only a few seconds to think and remember a good piece to sing, choosing one far easier to remember but less widely known, he turned out to the empty audience, only to see the sparkles of dust in the light, giving him fear as they made eyes in his vision and bring a nervous prickle to his throat as he started.

_“Lantern night in dark abyss,_

_I see this moon, rove the cloak of night,_

_Dance with me, oh, lonely night,_

_I see the sun rise upon the hills,_

_The mountain grain gathers on the planes,_

_Welcome home, dear traveler, I seek you and your wonder,_

_Let me travel by the mind, the imaginary maps I create,_

_Let us wander, truly, like the birds,_

_The rabbits run faster in the sun, the meadow day,_

_Dance with life, an endless thing to never falter,_

_Night, oh, dear kiss me, for I am death,_

_Dance with me, like day and life do,_

_Take my hand and let us spin, twirl, twirl._

_Dance with me, fair lady night.”_

Shout’s voice ranged in octaves, high to low and deep in the base of his chest, carried through a hard stretch of vowels in strong lines. He stepped out of the light with a bow, letting Crecy walk into it with a heavenly pitch of high notes, starting with a long high note, before descending to a more manageable high pitch.

_“Death so dream it be,_

_I pick up two left feet and give each a lesson,_

_I march my way, your casting shadow,_

_I lace you in my starry dew, and take your hand,_

_Dance with me, dear death, o’ fellow,_

_Spin with me on this axis, follow me,_

_My step and toe,_

_I dance with these dusty feet, and prance with you the whole way,_

_Twirl, I do, around your axis,_

_I kiss you, morning and day, life to life I see,_

_Now dance with me, my hero true, my love, I see,_

_Let us dance away the moonlit lakes and sleepy hollows,_

_Love upon me, my dear sweet darkness.”_

She spun in place once as Shout came back into the light, catching her once she faced him, returning to their prior position of waltzing. This time shout taking the lead, and wrapping his arm fully around her slim waist. Starting with a deep brassy octave, as he looked her dead in the eye, slowly waltzing with her.

_“Love, I dance, spin round with you,_

_O’ true be me, I dance to be with you, alone,_

_My dear, queen of dark and venus, Jupiter,_

_He calls to me, it is I that calls me home,_

_Dance across the belt of stone and wall,_

_My love I’m true,_

_Love me day and night, love me cross the nebula and space,_

_Pace your stride, with mine I dance, dance, dance,_

_Queen, love me, for I dance my love to you.”_

Shout spun Crecy once, catching her tightly and dipping her as he sang the final part.

_“Dear Goddess, Nuit je t'aime, ma dieu est vraie,_

_Danser sur mon âme,_

_Ou me frappe comme un homme infructueux de la lune de Jupiter, ma lune._

_Vénus, mon vrai amour, je suis Jupiter, et vous êtes ma lune noire.”_

The song ended and the auditorium was silent, but all Shout could hear was his heart pounding in his ears and how his lungs and throat hurt. He breathed hard through his nose, the back of throat burning against the strain of holding out notes and carrying pitch; he wasn’t used to singing Opera. His blood suddenly rushing to his face as he realized what he was doing. He reoriented the girl and took a mighty step out of the light leaving him in the dark, he had half a mind to just leave and pretend like he was never there.

However, Crecy, always having other ideas, grabbed his arms hard and jerked him back against her, completely oblivious of the fact that the boy now had his face stuck between her breasts where he couldn’t breathe, leaning down she gave him a kiss on his brow. A big smile on her face as she proceeded to compliment him and tell him how amazing he did.

_How did I get so lucky with her?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nuit je t'aime, ma dieu est vraie,  
> Danser sur mon âme,  
> Ou me frappe comme un homme infructueux de la lune de Jupiter, ma lune.  
> Vénus, mon vrai amour, je suis Jupiter, et vous êtes ma lune noire."
> 
> Is French for;
> 
> "Night I love you, my god is true,  
> Dancing on my soul,  
> Or strike me as an unsuccessful man of Jupiter's moon, my moon.  
> Venus, my true love, I am Jupiter, and you are my black moon."


	8. Family Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Request by Copperfur; VictoryGreymon x Z’dGarururmon]  
> [Takes place back when Grey and Mati were getting married]

“So, what are we exactly?”

“Second cousins? Or fourth? It’s divisible by two, I know that.”

“No, I mean, what are _we_?” Zed asked, gesturing between them with his hands pinned against his and Victor’s naked chests. All sprawled out on the old mattress in the little hut not twenty meters from the back of the big house the rest of their family was staying in for the wedding.

“…” Victor said nothing for a moment, emotionless face staring at the ceiling. “…What have we done?”

“We’ve been friends for a long time now; three years to be exact. We’ve been classmates for seven prior to that. We’ve been flirting with each other for another two years overlapping that. We’re becoming relatives. And we’ve been fucking each other’s brains out in a shed for less than…forty-eight hours.” Zed said, ever the specific and technical one of them. “Well, you’ve been-”

“I get it.” Victor said, looking down at the other over his lower lashes. He then looked back to the ceiling, groaning as his hands slid from his hair to his face, scrubbing his palms into his eyes as he moaned out, “Were so fucked.”

“Well, that’s already been happening on my end.” Zed said in a calculated manner.

“Stop. Or I’ll stick it back in.” Victor said, reaching over and grabbing the disconnected hose again, the loose end slippery with some clear lubricant, and tied in a solid knot about a foot down from the end. Zed shivered against Victor’s body and buried his face between the larger teen’s pecs.

The two seventeen-year-olds had been classmates practically since elementary school, reaching the point in their relationship where friendship blended with attraction, and now their cousins -Zed’s cousin Mati, and Victor’s cousin Grey- were getting married at a manor in the country, and the two teens were sharing a room, unfortunately between each of their parents, so finding the old mattress in the locked garden shed with a window just big enough for Victor to squeeze through was kind of a blessing. And for the last 2 days they’d been going at it like rabbits during the time when no one really cared what they were doing or where they were.

“So, …what are we?” Zed said again, peeking his face out from the other’s chest eyes barely visible behind the curtain of neon blue hair.

“… Do we really need to have this conversation?” Victor groaned again looking down over his lashes again. He didn’t like relationship talks, they were ridiculous, he’d rather stay away from emotions almost altogether.

“I feel we need to. After all, we’re going to be cousins soon.” Zed weakly pushed himself up onto his hands and pelvis flush to Victor’s, lacking most feeling in his ass and back. “So, what are we?”

“……How about another round and we figure it out tomorrow when we’re leaving?” Victor pitched, running his hands down Zed’s back and gripping his mostly flat ass through the thin blanket they stole from a linen closet in the house.

“No.” Zed swatted at the two offending hands and sat up straddling the larger male’s stomach. Gripping the edge of the blanket in both fists and pulling it to wrap around his waist, balling his fists into his lap to cover his exposed groin. Once he was satisfied with the placement of the blanket he moved his hands to Victor’s chest once more and leaned over him. “Are we dating, yes or no?”

“Can’t we just fuck the rest of our time here away and leave the rest for another day? We have classes together all next year and plenty together this semester. We can afford to push it off for a while.” Victor said, grabbing the blanket in the other’s lap and pulling one side away to see the bruise he’d made in the crease of the smaller male’s thigh and hip, only to have his hand slapped away again.

“I’d rather not. I don’t push things off till the last minute.” Zed scowled over the other.

“There’s no last minute. We could ignore it to our graves and just call it one of those “hot cousin” stories.” Victor argued, no emotion to his face as he pried at the blanket again, grabbing the sides of Zed’s hips trying to push the other back enough so he could rub himself against the other’s ass.

“…” Zed shoved his thumb into the window bruise on Victor’s side, the window might have just been big enough but Victor was hardly a careful person. Once Victor gasped in pain, stopping in his pushing, Zed scooted forward to straddle the larger chest. Now looming heavily over the other with a serious face that could only be compared to the ‘mom look’. “You just wanted sex, didn’t you?”

“No.-” Victor said honestly and was cut off immediately.

“Then what else did you want?” Zed pressed not letting up on his glare.

“…” Victor said nothing, he had no answer. He didn’t know what he wanted. He wasn’t opposed to a relationship, he lacked most emotional expressions, but that didn’t mean he was an entire dick. He was mostly a dick. And Zed’s lack of emotion and technical answers weren’t an entire put-off. At least not to Victor.

“If you want to get your dick wet again today,” Zed said slowly sliding his hips down, rubbing himself against Victor’s chest, abdomen and met his hips. “You’ll answer my fucking question.” Zed rolled his hips down rubbing their sexes together, making Victor grunt something in the back of his throat. “What. Are. We.” He growled with his face centimeters away from Victor’s.

“…” His face was neutral, scoping over Zed’s face for any hint of what he wanted, what he wanted Victor to say to make him happy. He got nothing, no tells, no hints, nothing. Just an angry face shoved into his. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about Zed, he did, you always did when you’ve spent so much time together like they did. But he didn’t want to admit he was smitten, which he was, and if he did say he was, what were they going to do when they were cousins now? He didn’t know. “…”

“…” Zed sighed, a long loud gust of carbon dioxide that pushed past his lips. He stood on slightly wobbly knees, stepping over Victor and pulling his clothes on silently. He kicked the hose out of reach and slipped his shoes back on, then shoving an upturned bucket underneath the window. He stood up on the metal container, heaving himself up to the window, half laying on the sill as he threw his legs up into the opening and turning over on his stomach to look back at Victor, still laying on the bed looking back up at the smaller; his head thrown back against the bed and his eyes rolled as far back to see over the ridges of his brows. “I’ll see you at the wedding, Victor.”

And with that, Zed dropped down to the ground disappearing from the window’s view and walked off back to the manor, if he was lucky, no one would notice him running off to the bathroom to clean himself off before arriving at the rehearsal dinner. Unfortunately, no one saw Victor the rest of the day.


	9. Robotic Hands, Metalic Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Beelzebub]

The story behind it was plain and uninteresting to say the least. Many people had big grotesque ideas ranging from horrific car accident to flipper birth, so on and so forth. The real reason was empty and hollow, something he only half knew himself, but still stuck in the forefront of his mind when he thinks about it. Master Angel didn’t ask about it, he never did. He had just run his hand along the black long sleeve, knowing the solid form underneath wasn’t natural, but again didn’t ask -which was why he was thinking about it again.

It wasn’t exciting, it was quite depressing really; he was only 13 when he awoke to the limp appendage that once was his arm. It was fully functioning the night before, not a single thing wrong, to suddenly waking with terror and fear in his mind as his forearm bowed at a horrific angle, backwards over his elbow. The doctors had originally thought his elbow had just shifted out of place and he’d be able to regain full control of the appendage again, only to find that his elbow had practically dissolved into shrapnel and his radius and ulna were slowly following suit.

“It’s a genetic defect,” the doctor told them, “brought upon by either or both parents doing something during the time of insemination or during pregnancy; drugs, alcohol, genetic combination, etc. It affects the DNA to create the wrong enzymes and chemicals for growth. In Beelzebub’s case, it’s reversing the bone development in his right forearm.”

He was lucky according to the doc, it was just his forearm, not his ribs, or his pelvis, or his skull. Bell didn’t look at him during the explanation. The older didn’t talk to him till after mom and the doc left, he looked on the verge of tears, he apologized and apologized, he said he was sorry so much it was almost the only thing he could say for two days and another one following the amputation. He was sorry that HE and SHE caused him pain and misery, how they kept taking away his chances of peace more and more, even after they were freed from the Hell that was once called a home.

Bell never told him who their biological parents were, as if not talking about it would make it disappear altogether, that one day they’d wake up and the memories would be gone from existence. As if, if he never talked about them BB would forget that last few bits; not like BB would want to go find them. He didn’t even know their names, he could hardly remember their faces, just some actions, the rest was living in a concrete box for three years. Bells’ face still etched into his brain, a young pale shadow, concaved, sour, and sad; his permanently creased brow still slightly evident to this day, but largely forgotten on his features.

It wasn’t until his 18th birthday that Bell surprised him with his arm. He’d made it with a high school buddy who owned him more than one favor, personally etched by the blond himself; desert flowers and Arabic symbols in the scriptures of the Goddess. Fully functioning, almost like a real arm again yet it lacked feeling, which the younger didn’t mind, comparative to having a functioning right hand again.

Master Angel mentioned how firm his grip was when they first met. He’d mentioned how cold his fingers were when he helped the youth off the floor the first time they sparred together. At both of those times, BB had yet to show his mechanical appendage, always wearing long sleeves and a glove while out and about at the school. Home was different, at home no one would talk behind his back and spread rumors about his black and silver limb. Angel knew, obviously, you could only withstand wearing a long sleeve for so long during a private sparring lesson with a guy a foot taller than you and twice as muscular. He had accused the older of taking steroids at one point or another, only getting the sharp retort masked over with the never-ending presence of a curtly blinding smile that “the Goddess blesses good warriors with natural strength, you just haven’t learned how to be the best.” Still he knew about the missing appendage, he had yet to hear the story all the same, he was a man of admirable patience.

Angel had a feeling about him, as he’d mentioned multiple times, even about Bell, even if he’d only seen him in photos. “You two look a lot like her.” Was what the larger had said about the photo taken of the two of them on BB’s graduation, high school diploma in his metallic grip his other arm wrapped around Bells’ shoulders and the older doing the same to him. When he inquired about ‘her’ the response was Angel turning to hold the photo out next to look at the massive statue in the middle of the private courtyard, “The Goddess.”

It wasn’t something either Ōkui had been told before, Pastor Ange had commented about similarities before but he had always been referencing to the other brother, when he did talk about the Goddess he would refence their blond hair, not much else. Master Angel was the first to say that they looked like the Goddess, he was also the first to recognize Bell as being the older brother at a glance in the photos, most people assumed Bell was younger because of his growth stunt in high school, making him an inch or two shorter than BB who grow massively during sophomore and senior year. When he had asked how the older knew, Angel chuckled and said it was in their eyes; “You have life in your eyes, a spark of innocence still left inside. He looks dead; he’s seen too much, too soon in life.”

He was right. BB couldn’t remember much back when they lived with THEM, he was only 8 when they were traded off, and he was born with a porous memory as it was. He was lucky that he could barely remember. Bell wasn’t; he was born with a photographic memory, he was born 2 years earlier, and was scarred with a soberer woman. He was born older, with a job more painful; taking care of BB in a place where he’d tried his hardest to die and never look back, only to have to live longer in Hell to give BB something better. No, BB wasn’t born lucky with genetics, he was born lucky having Bell; he looked on longer so BB didn’t have to look at all.

Angel did ask about Bell, Ai and Mako, mostly Bell however. BB trusted Angel enough to tell him about them; about Ai’s love of sharks, Mako’s social butterfly attitude, Bells’ jobs and schooling, Bell and Duke’s relationship and how he wanted them to ask the question already, about mom’s shop, about Imperial proposing soon, he talked a little about Shout but dropped it fast -he was like a faucet when started talking. It wasn’t like he was completely untrustworthy of his fellowmen, they just didn’t spare for pleasantries. Master Angel did give the appearance to care, he went out of his way to talk with BB, offered company when he was caught alone, and gave him sparring lessons in private. He was an admirable man, and a good looking one at that, not like BB had a pick of the stalk.

Master Angel was well in his mid-thirties, with long coppery blond hair streaked with grey, his face was sharp and pleasant on the eyes, but were not spared by his age. He had wrinkles around his eyes, creases between his nose and mouth -smiling permanently etched into his face. His eyes were an icy blue, and his stare felt a lot sharper because of them, even if he was just being his usual warm self. He stood roughly six and a half feet tall with an equal wingspan, his shoulders being near three feet of that. His hands could easily engulf BB’s much slimmer waist, in fact he’d done so once to see how thin BB was under his too baggy shirt; like Bell, he was a lot thinner without clothes on, he wasn’t as thin as Bell -who lacked the larger amount of muscles BB had but still had a very proportional figure- but he was far thinner than a male with his shoulder width had, thus the baggy shirts.

“Beelzebub.”

“Yes, Master Angel?” Beelzebub was ripped from his thoughts, he was in the middle of writing a long text to mom about coming home for Ai’s birthday in the private courtyard Angel allowed him to use versus the larger public one the rest of his fellowmen used.

“Why are out here all alone?” Angel asked tilting his head to side leaning down a little to look under BB’s hoodie to see meet his eyes. Icy blues dissecting bloody rubies. He always felt threadbare under Master Angel’s gaze, like he was digging under his skin to find the answers BB didn’t give up willingly.

“I, just didn’t want anyone looking over my shoulder, while texting my mom.” BB said holding his phone over his shoulder so Angel didn’t see the screen with all of Sayuri’s silly emojis and texts with embarrassing nicknames. She tended to call them silly names like moms did, “dumpling”, “sugar pie”, “honey biscuit”, the most recent one being “baby lamb” which was too much of a reference to the 1978 movie _Ringing Bell_ for his appreciation, even though he wasn’t going to argue with it.

“If you don’t like people looking over your shoulder, why are you putting there for them to see?” Angel said smirking as he leaned the other way to look over his shoulder, he still couldn’t see it because it was facing the other way but prodding at the young warrior was too much fun.

BB shoved his phone into his kangaroo pouch, blushing profusely as he curled in on himself, something he’d grown up doing when he was being anti-social, embarrassed or just upset in general. His hood falling farther forward to cloak his entire face with a dark shadow. The mumbled words of “does this conversation have a point, Master?” gurgled out of the opening.

Angel just laughed, a noise he made from the base of his chest, a full humored one that only furthered the blush on the younger’s face. “You are truly a cute one the Goddess has blessed me to meet.” He said plopping down on the bench across from the cocooning blond, who peered out of the hood with a pout.

“Master.” He groaned out to the older who’s smile only widened, reclining back against the bench his one leg sitting on top of the other.

“You shouldn’t confine yourself to loneliness, Beelzebub. What would your dapper looking brother think if you were back here being alone?” Angel offered.

“I learned from him to not trust easy, and to stick to myself, sir.” BB stated plainly in reply.

“Ah, but, Beelz wanted you to have a better life then him, no? If he is still untrustworthy and lacking in sociability, he’d still want you to be better than him.” Angel pointed out, literally raising his hand to point at the youth across from him.

“Yes, but it is not me being the anti-social one if no one else here is trying to extend a hand to the amputee.” He said raising his robotic hand to the other. He had rolled up the white long sleeve under his sleeveless black hoodie at some point feeling the metal getting too warm against his scarred limb.

“Yet you refuse to show it.” Angel said turning his hand over, palm up like an offer.

“I don’t want them to talk about it behind my back, or have them think I’m using it as an excuse.” BB mumbled inside his hood.

“Do you truly lack that much faith in your fellowmen?” Angel’s eyes squinted, his head tilting as his hand dropped down into his lap, his smile never fading.

“No. I just-…” he mumbled off into his hood, it was improper to do so but he had a habit of doing so. He cleared his throat, breathed in deeply, exhaling just as hard, before trying again. “It’s just, everyone seems so, distant and cold. I know I’m the new kid on the block, and I don’t look a lot like them, but it’s better to stay the black sheep then to try and blend into the flock, I guess.”

It was true, every other student there were at least a year ahead of him, and the general image was that of scribes, most had dark colored hair and wore the scribe’s cloaks, staying mostly in their groups of fellowmen versus interacting with the newbie.

“…” Angel’s smile dropped, chewing on his inner cheek and sticking his lips out in almost a pout. His eyes roved over BB’s half shadowed face, and along his metal limb. “…Let me show you something.”

Seeming to conclude with that, he dropped his raised leg to the ground leaning forward in his seat. Angel always wore skin tight clothes and long gloves, his left arm loosely wrapped in a navy-blue scarf. The man slowly unwrapped the scarf from his limb, dropping it into a blue heap on the court yard path, he pulled off the silver rings from each of his fingers -from pinkie to thumb, placing each one on the spot next to him-, then unbuttoning the clasps on the interior of his gloves. Peeling the glove off, placing it with his rings, before rolling up his sleeve to about mid-forearm, BB’s eyes widened massively at the site.

The forearm was flesh and blood a softer tan color than his face, the arm itself was fine minus the paper thin white lines that dotted the tissue, the closer to his wrist BB’s eyes went the more cuts showed until the thick hard scars disappeared under the metal bands of a robotic hand. His hand looked near identical in shape to a normal hand, iron and fossil colored with some fine scripture carved onto the back. Angel propped his elbow on his knee his hand hovering next to his face; a stern, plain expression.

“When I was 24, I lost my fingers. I got them blown off during the summer festival when I was volunteering to help set up the fireworks. I was instructed to light the fuse before placing the rocket in position, and I did, however the fuse got blown out. And do you know what the worst job is when working with black powder?” Angel said looking straight through BB with his icy blue eyes, making the younger shiver. When he didn’t give a response, Angel answered. “Relighting the fuse. So, I had to pick the rocket up again and relight it, unfortunately, the fuse was so short that I just managed to get the peg of it back in the ground before it went off. Taking my fingers with it and burning my hand in the process. No one could reattach my fingers with the burns and, originally, the doctor was going to amputate my hand entirely. But one of the nurses intervened and offered me this.” He wiggled his fingers for emphasis. “I still have my hand, I have not lost that yet, but my fingers are gone. And it never stopped me from doing anything; not even making friends.” Angel broke into a massive grin once more.

BB sat there flabbergasted, he had never guessed that Master Angel was ever once an amputee either, not once. But here he was, proving BB wrong again, with his iron colored knuckles and fossil palm. A pang of something nagging the back of his brain made him look down at the ground, he gulped in a breathe before talking himself.

“I lost my arm when I was 13. I, I just woke up and my arm wouldn’t work. The doctor’s told us that I had a genetic defect caused by my birth parents. My arm was disintegrating from the bones out, and so they amputated it to stop it from spreading up the rest of my arm and to the rest of me. Beelz was the one who made my arm for me, it was a present for my 18th birthday. I can’t imagine living without it now.” BB said looking at the limb, running his flesh fingers along the metal inseam where his Brachioradialis and Flexor Carpiradialis were supposed to meet.

They sat there in silence for several moments, until suddenly Angel stood, towering over BB as he stepped over the navy pile and stared down at BB, who intern looked up at him. Angel stuck his robotic appendage out to him offering him a hand shake. “Promise me that you will try and make peace with your fellowmen; if not for me, at least for your brother.” Icy eyes warmed to a calming sapphire, leaving BB breathless but responsive.

He raised his arm hesitantly, his robotic fingers twitching unconsciously, before his expression solidified to smile back at the massive man, gripping his metal palm with his, firmly holding it as he shook it. Their smiles gleaming in the overcast sky. A cloud breaking open a sunny light in the private yard, as the two recovered their metal limbs as they wondered back into the building for their afternoon training session, robotic fingers brushing against one another through their fabric covers, however this was one-sided in their attempt to grip the others hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend watching Ringing Bell it's a really good animated movie, has nothing to do with this short what so ever but still I had to reference it a little cause I watched it half way through writing this, it's on YouTube, go watch it.
> 
> Anyway guys, this is the last short for this set sadly, but I'm far from over with this series, if fact, it's just getting started! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy the art and facts in these last two chapters, I hope you enjoy and I hope you guys stay with me for the next one!!


	10. Art of Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters depicted are NOT mine, but are parodied by me and should not be copied or claimed without consent.
> 
> All other characters will be added or done later, as some characters are fucking impossible to god damn draw. I still have yet to get Alpha's hair done right, think about the rest of the Knights! Shits hard, my dudes! It's also that I want to draw them in a way that not only I'll be happy with but that you guys see and go "That seems realistic to the character." not "That's a cool interpretation, but it's not them."
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and staying with me all this way!! Please, please~! Comment and tell me what you'd like me to write about; new characters, new relationships, plots, requests, etc.
> 
> I write this not just for me but because you guys like this, I want you guys to be a part of this series!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH!!


	11. Unmentioned Facts

_**1.**_ Beelz in older than Duke by several months.

 

 _ **2.** _ BB becoming a warrior for the Goddess, is kin to being a Buddhist monk, but he’s not shaving his head and swordsmanship is a sign of faith to defend your belief and to protect the Goddess in the afterlife.

 

 _ **3.** _ Grani and Behemoth are more digimon than motorcycle or animal. Both are a species of transforming dragon-dog, called “DDMs”, which are kin to a hybrid-animal-transformer almost, taking on the form of a motorized two-wheel vehicle and change into a half dragon, half dog creature. Think; Japanese spirit creatures that everyone can see. Behemoth is a Mastiff Great Dane Mix, while Grani is a Greyhound with muscular dystrophy.

 

 _ **4.** _ Duke has both Dyslexia (a reading-based learning disability, which causes kids to have difficulty with word recognition and decoding print) and mild Aphasia (a language-based disorder where children have a hard time expressing themselves in words and understanding spoken or written language). I use the term “mild” as in, he has managed it to the point where it hardly bothers him anymore.

 

 _ **5.**_ Sayuri is an ex-three-times-gold-metal-kickboxing champion, was a gunsmith, has made her own shotguns from scratch, knows jujitsu, and was nicknamed “the psychopath with a grudge” in her twenties. And her only regret in life was falling in love with a loser.

 

 ** _6._ ** Cal (Calumon) has Autism.

 

 ** _7._ ** Shout (Shoutmon) can sing extremely well. He mostly sings metal and rock because of his music tastes and Star’s idea of a band, but he can sing classical and several theater pieces.

 

 _ **8.** _ Lucifer (Lucemon Chaos Mode) is not the oldest of the Demon Lords. Barb (Barbmon) is at 45.

 

 _ **9.** _ Magna (Magnamon) is the oldest son of Ulysses-Vedras (UlforceVeedramon), whose honestly embarrassed by the Miracle Knight, and has twin younger brothers; Flame (Flamedramon) and Raiden (Raidramon).

 

 _ **10.** _ Angela (Angewomon) was in love with a magician when she was younger who adored her with all his heart, but sadly passed away several years back.

 

 _ **11.** _ Ange (Angemon) has Bipolar disorder.

 

 ** _12._ ** D.R. Matador (D-Reaper), Bells’ landlord, lives in the apartment building’s basement with his mother, and three kids that aren’t his. Rodger (Reaper), Jerica (Jeri Type), and Peter (Pendulum Feet).

 

 _ **13.** _ Magna, originally, was Imperial’s technical apprentice because he was the youngest, which meant if Imperial died or retired Magna would be the new leader and chairman of the Royal Knights. But because Imperial took Duke as his official apprentice, Duke now would take over, instead of Magna. Therefore, SparklyBoy McMiracles hates Duke.

 

 _ **14.** _ It’s a running joke between Bell and Duke that Magna’s nickname is “SparklyBoy McMiracles”.

 

 _ **15.** _ Half of everything I write is total bullshit, and is fueled entirely by Coca-Cola and my Bi ass being bored. The other half is impulse writing about some random shit.

 

 _ **16.** _ I neither confirm nor deny weather anything is solidly canon in this AU. Half of this shit might be a fever dream devised by a character that doesn’t exist yet for all you know.

 

 _ **17.** _ All the Royal Knights by order of age;

 

> _**a.** _ Imperial Motomiya [Imperialdramon]; 48.
> 
> _**b.**_ Ulysses-Vedras “U.V.” Noda [UlforceVeedramon]; 44.
> 
> _**c.** _ Jesse Emori [Jesmon]; 40.
> 
> _**d.** _ Exordia “Exa” Canna [Examon]; 40.
> 
> _**e.** _ Alpha Ouryuken [Alphamon]; 38.
> 
> _**f.** _ Dynasty Miyake [Dynasmon];38.
> 
> _**g.** _ Rhodonite "Lord/Crusader" Okiayu [LordKnightmon/Crusadermon]; 37.
> 
> _**h.** _ Dullahan “Crania” Dittman [Craniamon]; 34.
> 
> **_i._ ** Genk “Gankoo” Inada [Gankoomon]; 30.
> 
> _**j.** _ Duff “Leo” Murozono [Leopardmon]; 29.
> 
> **_k._** Kenta “Sleip” Sampson [Kentaurosmon/Sleipmon]; 29.
> 
> _**l.**_ Omi “Omega” Kamiya [Omnimon]; 27.
> 
> _**m.**_ Magna Noda [Magnamon]; 23.
> 
> _**n.**_ Duke “Gail” Matsuki [Gallantmon/Dukemon]; 21.

 

 _ **18.** _ All the Demon Lords by order of age;

 

> _**a.** _ Barb Norstein [Barbamon]; 45.
> 
> _**b.** _ Lucifer “Luc” Nakao [Lucemon Chaos mode]; 43.
> 
> _**c.** _ Layla Kagura [Laylamon/Lilithmon]; 41.
> 
> _**d.** _ Dai Nitta [Daemon]; 39.
> 
> _**e.** _ Belphegor Kurata [Belphemon]; 39.
> 
> _**f.** _ Levi Bifu [Leviamon]; 38.
> 
> _**g.** _ Beelz “Bells” Ōkui [Beelzemon]; 21.

 

 _ **19.** _ Bells is 2 years older than BB, 8 years older than Ai, and 11 years older than Mako. (21, 19, 13, & 10)

 

 _ **20.** _ Rika Nonaka, Sakyua’s older sister, is a professional kickboxer, with 2 gold medals under her belt. She has gone up against Sayuri once, and has not challenged her since getting her shoulder dislocated and breaking her humerus to the mother.

 

 _ **21.** _ Saint (SaintGalgomon) is the third youngest of six. Being 6 years younger than Rinchei, the oldest brother, 4 years younger than Jaarin, the oldest sister, 1 year younger than Henry, 4 years older than Susie, and 5 years older than Cherub, the youngest. (27, 25, 22, 21, 17 & 16)

 

 _ **22.**_ Layla is pansexual and has a side job as an older model.

 

 _ **23.** _ There are only 4 original Knights still working who formed the Royal Knights (with help); Imperial, Exordia, Jesse, and Ulysses-Vedras.

 

 _ **24.** _ Jesse and UV are the only Knights who got married and had kids. UV is divorced with his 3 sons; Magna, Flame, and Raiden. Jesse’s wife passed away to cancer and has triplets, age 10.

 

 _ **25.** _ Alpha has weird kinks/fetishes including; Hematolagnia (blood drinking), other people’s fear, sadomasochism, erotic asphyxiation, age differences, Narratophilia (obscene dirty talk), Stigmatophilia (body piercings and tattoos), and more.

 

 _ **26.** _ I’m a shark lover, of the animal and the hockey team (San Jose Sharks, whoop whoop!), which is why Ai is a shark lover. So, Ai is going to slowly turn into me. I apologies for that.

 

> _**27.** _ Bell and BB, technically, have wings. They have mechanical wings they have been making for several years but have yet to become functional. Yes, that means they will be flying in the future, and I’ll be damned if Bell isn’t listening to “The Adventure” by Angels and Airwaves when he does it.

 

 _ **28.**_ Crecy knows how to play the violin and can sing, mostly classical pieces.

 

 _ **29.**_ Behemoth was born both the runt of the litter in a dog fighting situation and the most bizarre because DDMs are born from gene pollution [a mutation that is highly recessive in dog breeds with some form of Digicoding in them], which isn’t seen as a good thing. He was abused badly because of it, getting his feathers ripped out, getting his wings and tail cut off with garden shears, and most notable, his face burned with acid. He was left to die in a shoe box in a junkyard, where a teenage Bell found him with Sayuri in search of a motorcycle for his 16 th birthday.

 

 _ **30.**_ Duke got Grani as a present for his 16 th from his great-aunt whose dog had puppies, Grani being one of them.

 

 ** _31._** Omega is afflicted with paranoia, anxiety, social insecurities, self-destruction disorder, and mild depression. The part in the story where he says, “new meds” and “his meds were helping too, keeping him calm” were referring to the medication for his paranoia, anxiety and depression.

 

 _ **32.**_ Merva and Baal were best friends in high school. Merva was hit on a lot by the jocks because of her body and because she's so animated about everything, making people preserve her as being easy or slutty, when she's just high energy. Baal, being a good friend and the only person in the entire school that could scare the absolute hell out of every person on campus, stood by her as a fake “boyfriend”.

 

 _ **33.** _ Duke is Gay, Bell is Bisexual and a loose gender non-conformist, BB is Demisexual Pansexual, Sakuya is Asexual, and Saint is Aromantic.

 

 ** _34._ ** Both Merva and Rika are lesbians. 

 

 ** _35._** There were 7 original Knights who formed the RKO under an anonymous and generous donor by the name of Yggdrasill. The 4 still active in the RKO (refer to #23) and the other three; two are dead, and the other disappeared without much of a trace. However, that Knight did have children, who are around.

 

 _ **36.**_ Behemoth is larger than Grani in height; however, he chooses to be more submissive.

 

 _ **37.** _ Bells’ favorite bands are; Twenty-One Pilots, Skillet, Imagine Dragons, Galantis, Smallpools and Angels and Airwaves. And likes some songs from groups like; Rag’n’Bone Man, Three Days Grace, Finger Eleven, Shinedown, Mystery Skulls, Mayday Parade, Matthew Koma, Ghost Town, Coyote Kisses, and Adam Jenson.

 

 ** _38._** Duke’s favorite bands are; Hollywood Undead, Bowling for Soup, For All Those Sleeping, LINKIN PARK, The Noisy Freaks, Green Day, and E-Dubble (Rest in peace, big man!). And likes some songs from groups like; Wolfgang Gartner, 3OH!3, The Spill Canvas, Sugarcult, Owl City, JJ Demon, Get Scared, Eminem, Steriogram and Dan Bull.

 

 _**39.** _ I’m going to be trying to throw in some short comics in sooner or later, mostly dream sequences and most likely sketchy stuff because life and whatnot, but I’m going to try. I’m also starting to make shirts on Redbubble, so if you guys want to see some digiAU shirts, stickers or phone cases, please tell me so I can see what I can do in that regard!

 

 _**40.** _ DD5, is going to be big. Just wait for it.


End file.
